


The Triad

by Katrus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, F/M, Headcanon for episodes 1-24, Heteroflexibility, Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sex Education, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Triad - Freeform, Twincest, non-binary, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrus/pseuds/Katrus
Summary: The Triad is a bundle of short stories about the relationship between Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, each chapter is one story, and the stories don't come in any particular timeline order. The stories are only based on the anime episode 1-24, in this universe episode 25-26 and most of the manga never happened.





	1. Aching Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Svenska available: [Triaden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617110) by [Katrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrus/pseuds/Katrus)



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club manga or anime.  
>   
> Author's note: This is the very first fan fiction I've ever written. English is not my native language. Please give me feedback on what you like, and what could be improved! Don't be harsh please, as I said, this is my very first fanfic.  
>   
> The story behind making this fanfic is that I finished the Ouran High School Host Club manga the other day, and I got pretty upset over how almost everyone lost their personalities somewhere in the middle of the manga. Therefore, this story bundle is only based on the matching parts of the anime and the manga, the rest of the anime and manga doesn't exist in the universe where The Triad takes place. This little story bundle is pretty much a "How it should have ended", according to my opinion.

Hikaru woke up. He had his arms around his sibling. He was the big spoon and Kaoru the little. He wondered where their middle spoon had gone, and how. She had indeed been between them. Hikaru hugged Kaoru a bit tighter, which made Kaoru to also wake up.  
"Hikaru?" he said weary  
"Yes?"  
"Is the night's middle spoon downstairs making breakfast?"  
"I guess so."  
"Then we have time to just be the two of us…" Kaoru said while carefully turning in his twin's embrace to making them face each other.  
"You're cute." said Hikaru, with a tranquil smile.  
"Well, thank you. But my face feels all puffy from just been wakened."  
"It doesn't matter. You know I love you no matter how you look…" he said softly. Changing the tone to a more mocking one to continue with "You know, I adore myself, I'm simply perfect and your face resembles mine."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, I'm just joking. I don't like your appearance because it's how I also look, I like your appearance because you're a wonderful person." then Hikaru gently pressed Kaoru onto his back, leaning over him, looking him deep into his eyes and tilting his face slightly backward, kissing him gently on the right side of his neck. Kaoru moaned a little, unconsciously, making Hikaru melt a little inside. Hikaru moved his mouth from Kaoru's neck, back to his face, giving him a passionate kiss on the mouth. They opened their mouths, just slightly, tilting their heads inconsiderably to each right, eluding their noses to bump, and kissed again, more intensely.

Haruhi was in the kitchen, on the bottom floor of the mansion. She wondered if the twins were still asleep or just idling in the bed because of their laziness. The breakfast was ready. She often made breakfast, she was the one who loved cooking the most in this triad, and also being the most early riser of it. She put the breakfast and tableware on a tray, heading to the stairs upwards with the tray in her hands. When she walked up the stairs she heard something barely audible. Their sloppy kissing and moaning.  
"They are surely loud when they're doing that." she thought, snickering, feeling her cheeks redden. Then she felt a small sting in her heart. "Jealousy?" was a thought that passed her mind. But despite that thought she smirked while walking the last steps towards the bedroom.

She opened the door to their bedroom, looking at the couple in the bed. Hikaru and Kaoru paused their snogging and turned their heads towards Haruhi who stood in the door opening. She put the breakfast tray on the drawers just to the right of the door and then looked back on them.  
"Are you trying to make me jealous?" she asked politely.  
"Sorry..." they answered in unison looking a bit torn.  
"I'm just kidding around, you're mischievous all the time, I figured I should try it too some time." she said, sneering at them.  
"That was a bit mean." said Kaoru, looking somewhat hurt.  
"I'm sorry. Thought you were just lazy staying in bed for so long, but I had to check out if everything was alright. I'm happy to see you together like this, you know I love you. Also, you know I don't mind watching you two make out. I, sincerely, love you two no matter what."  
She thought back to a moment ago, that moment when she felt a small ache in her heart. The sting wasn't jealousy, not at all. The feeling was the pain of loving someone, or actually two, so much that it hurt. Her stomach tingled every time she thought of them.  
"Thank you." Kaoru said, looking pleased by hearing her say that she loved them, no matter what. Hikaru also gave her a serene smile, still lying on top of Kaoru. He then started to letting his left hand gently massage Kaoru's scalp, while still looking, a bit shyly, at Haruhi. She smiled lightly and leaned to the door frame looking at them. Kaoru gave out a small moan, which made Hikaru to turn back his face to Kaoru. He looked profoundly into Kaoru's eyes once more. Haruhi was still in the doorway. Hikaru and Kaoru almost reached the point of kissing, again, but Haruhi interrupted them. She started to unbutton her shirt and asked:  
"Mind if I join you?"


	2. Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 1

The doors to the Host Club were closed for the day, and the hosts had no more classes since all classes in the afternoon were cancelled. So they took the opportunity to chill out in Music Room 3 before heading home. Haruhi and Honey sat on a sofa, tired of being hosts for so many people this afternoon. Hikaru and Kaoru swept the floor, while Mori moved all the furniture to were it was supposed to be when the Host Club was closed. Kyoya and Tamaki discussed the next Host Club project, and as usual they were not unanimous of which project they should choose.

“Haru-chan!”  
“Yes, Honey?” Haruhi answered.  
“Have you three had sex yet?”  
Haruhi was hit by a small jolt of surprise, getting a fairly uncomfortable look on her face. But those who got the real shock were Hikaru and Kaoru. They froze on the spot, the shock was clearly visible in their faces, eyes big as plates. They stared at Haruhi and Honey, and slowly turned their faces toward each other. They reddened and both of them put a hand over their own mouth, trying to not look too embarrassed.  
“Kaoru, did I just imagine Honey saying that?” Hikaru said through his hands, leaning to Kaoru.  
“No, I heard it clearly. Honey indeed asked her.” Kaoru answered, also speaking through his hand.  
They moved away their hands from their faces and went into strategy mode, foreheads together, arms on each other’s shoulders, whispering so no one should hear.  
“What should we do? Should we go there and join the conversation or should we put on our best poker faces pretending that we heard nothing?” said Hikaru  
“If we don’t join them we don’t know what Haruhi will tell him, and then if Honey confront us about something Haruhi said we’ll surely be taken by surprise and not being able to deny anything.”  
“Okay, let’s go there. Take a deep breath.” Hikaru told his sibling, before they went to the sofa set.

“Hi Haruhi! Hi Honey! What’re you two talking about?” Kaoru said, putting on his best poker face.  
“I know you heard us. You should have seen yourselves, it was hilarious!” Haruhi answered and then started to snicker. Honey joined the snickering and it wasn’t long until they laughed out loud, to Hikaru’s and Kaoru’s trepidation, because now the whole Host Club got interested in what was happening. The embarrassed twins sat down on the sofa, at the side of Haruhi where Honey didn’t sit, because they didn’t want Honey to attack them by questions, it was for the best if Haruhi answered any further questions.  
“Sorry for getting interrupted by having to look at these two’s hilarious reaction to your question Honey. But yes, we have had sex.” Haruhi said, without any hesitation, even though the whole Host Club now had joined them in the three armchairs by the sofa.  
“Ah, figures.” Mori said, laconic as always.  
Tamaki didn’t understand anything, as usual, because he had a habit to not pay attention. Kyoya, on the other hand, wrote something in his file, also acting as usual and of course he understood everything, unlike Tamaki. Honey got very thrilled and you could with no doubt tell by his facial expression that he was really really exited.  
“Kawaiiiiii!...” he shrieked, to Haruhi’s surprise. The twins looked like they were going to die of embarrassment. They were clearly uncomfortable by the topic. Tamaki still had no idea what they were talking about.

“It can’t be long ago you first did it, since you haven’t visited each other that often.” uttered Kyoya while thoughtfully looking down in his file.  
“Kyoya, you won’t note this will you?” Haruhi said, looking suspiciously and a bit concerned at Kyoya.  
“Who knows...” Kyoya said with a partly uninterpretable, partly malicious look on his face, but for once he closed his file.  
“I’m soooo happy for you three!” the loli-shota said with a clear enthusiasm in his voice. And at this point Tamaki woke up from his daydreams.  
“Who three? What are we supposed to be happy for?”  
“Those three...” Kyoya began, gesturing at the twins and Haruhi, “...have started to develop a pretty active love life.”  
“WHAAAAAT!” Tamaki yawped and quickly got up from his armchair, then he started a rant toward Hikaru and Kaoru, “That’s disgusting! How can you do something like that!? You two are guys, AND TWINS, and you’re dragging in my fair daughter Haruhi into this!? SHAME ON YOU!”, then he turned to Haruhi and softened his voice, “My poor, poor daughter, I’m going to save you from these perverts and...”  
“Oi, stop that already!” Haruhi interrupted harshly. Tamaki jumped away to his gloomy corner, looking like a sad puppy in a rain storm.

“I don’t think Tamaki is the right person to talk down on men having sex with other men.” said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses with his left index finger.  
This sentence got Tamaki very angry, again, making him rush back to the group and starting to rant again about, well, God knows, everything coming out of his mouth at that point was barely nonsense according to the club members. None of them knew that much French, which they appreciated since they were sure some of this nonsense were very bad words.  
“Though Tamaki clearly prefers women, I would actually say he’s heteroflexible rather than entirely heterosexual.” Kyoya told the others, whom had no problem to hear what Kyoya said despite Tamaki’s rant, they had already zoned out of the French nonsense. But at the moment Kyoya had said the whole sentence Tamaki fairly quickly went back to his gloomy corner, he didn’t like the idea of everybody knowing that he, the most, or actually only, homophobic person in the group had homosexual tendencies himself.  
Now Hikaru and Kaoru started to become curious, almost forgetting that they still were embarrassed.  
“With whom? And how come you know it since that’s something Tamaki never would tell anyone?” Hikaru asked.  
“Well… Let’s just say it comes from a personal source.”  
“Oh God, don’t tell me you two…”, Haruhi proclaimed by surprise, sounding a bit scared. She stopped in the middle of the sentence since she got a whim of hesitation, continuing with “Wait, I don’t know if I really want to know more about this. Sorry Kyoya, I can’t drop the fact that you threatened me with pretending you were about to rape me that time. I know by now that all you guys just tried to find out if there were something I was afraid of, but that was clearly across the boarder. I know you’ve said sorry for your behaviour that evening, and I know you would never do such thing as raping anyone, but I still don’t really trust that part of you.”  
“I’m really sorry Haruhi, I know better now after you scolding me for it the week after my stupid acting. I never knew how bad rape culture was, but after your scolding I understood the matters better, since I’ve never seen you that angry before.” Kyoya started, actually showing compassion for once, and then he went back to the previous topic, “Anyway, I’m not going to tell you much about Tamaki and I, but the one interesting point is that Tamaki sure is easy to seduce.” he said with a slightly naughty smirk, eyeglasses shining, looking like he got exactly what he wanted from Tamaki. For a split second the others of the group got a hint of disgust when thinking of how manipulative Kyoya could be sometimes. Anyhow, since Kyoya used the word “seduce” they were sure about that what Kyoya did was something in Tamaki’s favour too.

“Hey, Tamaki! Who are you to throw stones in glass houses?” Hikaru called, thinking of how homophobic Tamaki could be from time to time, but he only got an evil eye as answer from Tamaki, so Hikaru just shrugged and dismissed Tamaki’s evil eye with “Whatever...” when realizing Tamaki always would be stubborn as a mule.

Kyoya changed the subject away from himself and Tamaki.  
“What about you two?” giving a nod towards Honey.  
“Takashi is good in bed.” Honey answered with a smile, a bit too straightforward for everybody to not get a small shock. Hikaru, Kaoru, and of course even Mori at this point, looked like they were about to fade away out of existence, as embarrassed as they were at this point. Tamaki would probably have met the same fate, if he hadn’t been in his gloomy corner not really paying attention to the conversation.  
“That’s good.” Haruhi said, completely unashamed, even smiling, and putting a hand on Honey’s shoulder.  
“Mhm, I’m not into girls anyway, and I don’t meet many boys since we’re always having Host Club activities and I’m only with Takashi in class. So I figured he, as being my best friend, could be nice to have a flirt with. And one thing led to the other. Well, you probably know that by now. I mean, how easy it is for things to happen, which you never imagined would happen.” he said while hugging his plush bunny.  
“Indeed I do. Those two are completely wonderful.” Haruhi answered, gesturing at the other triad members, and clearly profoundly interested in talking about this with Honey.  
“Please, Haruhi...” Kaoru appealed shyly.  
“Huh?” she emitted, turning to Kaoru and Hikaru, seeing their uncomfortable and red faces, realizing what she actually exposed those two to, those whom were totally unused with these kinds of discussions. So she continued with “Oh, sorry, I’m so used to hear these kinds of stuff when dad and Misuzu are gossiping. I didn’t realize you two were this easily embarrassed. I mean, sex is something completely normal, for example I wouldn’t exist if my parents never had sex. At least I guess so, IVF wasn’t that common back then.”, as if that sales pitch made the situation better for the twins. No, they just reddened even more.  
“If you feel that this conversation is too uncomfortable for you two it’s okay for you to leave.” Honey said with a pally smile.  
“It’s okay.” the twins said in unison, both looking down on their feet.

“So, what do you want to talk about next?” a cheerful Honey asked the group and then he looked around realizing Tamaki was gone, “Where did Tama-chan go?”  
“He left his corner about four minutes ago, leaving the room, so I guess he abandoned this occasional panel. He probably went home.” Kyoya interposed, looking down in his file again.

“So, we already know you’re not into girls Honey... But what about you Mori?” Haruhi continued the conversation with.  
Mori didn’t answer. He was, like the twins, looking down on his shoes, but unlike the twins he didn’t look embarrassed, he only looked vaguely uncomfortable, because he was very good at hiding his feelings.  
“I guess you too like boys from what Honey have told us. Do you like girls too?” she said, leaning a bit forward to try to meet Mori’s eyes, but she couldn’t meet them since they were very fixated on his shoes.  
“Yes.” he declared laconic, still looking down on his feet.

“Me myself don’t think that much about neither sexes nor genders. How much I love someone depends only on their personality. And yeah, probably their looks too, I mean, otherwise I wouldn’t be with those two.” giving a hinting look to Hikaru and Kaoru. They both melted a little inside, and wanted to just take her home already.  
“So you’re bisexual then, Fujioka?” Kyoya asked thoughtfully.  
“Nah, that label doesn’t really fit me. I would say I’m pansexual. Most people who label themselves as bisexual likes men because they’re men and women because they’re women, while I don’t like people for their sex or gender, I like them for who they are inside. That’s probably also why I don’t mind having two partners. Because how could I ever choose only one of them? I love both their personalities equally.”, which made Hikaru and Kaoru melt even more inside, they were easily seduced by her even when she didn’t intent to seduce them.

“Haruhi…” Kaoru said a bit timid, “Time’s running, we should probably head home.” he suggested.  
Haruhi looked at her two partners, seeing that, even though they still looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, there was something else that also occupied their minds, coming from the afternoon’s topic. She immediately got the hint.  
“Yes, you’re right. Let’s go home.” she said, stood up and lend her hands to the twins, whom gently took one of her hands each. She pulled her triad partners up placing herself with one twin on each side and put one arm around each twin’s waistline. They got a bit astounded from Haruhi’s sudden commanding body language, but didn’t hesitate to follow her unspoken orders. She started to walk them toward the doors and the twins put one arm each over Haruhi’s shoulders.

“I didn’t realize Fujioka was the dominant one.” Kyoya phrased.  
“I’m not.” Haruhi called back to the others, continuing with “But sometimes I just have to take command. They probably didn’t want to try concluding this afternoon’s chat, so I figured I had to do it myself, since I saw how much desire they had in their eyes.”  
Of course this embarrassed Hikaru and Kaoru, but they didn’t really care about their embarrassment any more, they were happy about taking their little toy home with them. Honey’s eyes sparkled, he thought they were the cutest triad there could be.  
“By the way, I hope you all will have an evening and night as good as mine, obviously, will become. See you tomorrow! I’ll give you all the details Honey.” she hallooed over her shoulder just before they closed the door behind them.

“Sooo… What do you want us to do with you tonight?” Hikaru asked, with way more confidence than he would ever been able to have when the rest of the Host Club were present. Kaoru seized the opportunity to give Haruhi a kiss on the cheek.  
“Do you have anything special in mind?” she asked back.  
“We thought you could choose whatever you want, tonight.” Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, while giving each other a lustful gaze.  
“Such a fortune there are two of you...” she said a bit timidly, “Because... I would love to get oral and snogs at the same time.” she suggested, getting a hint of a blush in her face.  
“That’s a wonderful idea, Haruhi.” Kaoru phrased with a soft, passionate voice.  
“Oh, Haruhi… You’re just too good.” Hikaru said with a clear desire in his voice, him feeling completely melted on the inside from said desire.  
They both gave her a gentle kiss on each side of her neck, giving her goosebumps, almost making her moan, which she luckily managed to not do since they were still in the school building. If they were home at the twin’s mansion they would have gotten straight to the point, since the twin’s parents were away on their mother’s exhibition in Kyoto, for a week. But now, still being in the school building, they couldn’t do much about the situation, so, unintentionally, they lustfully teased each other all the way home, making them all extremely sexually frustrated.


	3. Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 2

When Haruhi and the twins arrived to Music Room 3 the next morning they were encountered by Honey running towards them.  
“Haaaruuuu-chaaaan!...” he shrieked jumping towards her and gave her an attack hug.  
“Oh, hi Honey! You seem happy this morning.” Haruhi said smiling.  
“Remember what you promised me yesterday?”  
Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a slightly uncomfortable look.  
“See you two later...” they said in unison and walked away.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I remember now.” she declared, looking at the twins leaving them.  
“Give me all the details please.” Honey begged her, now being on the floor again and hugging his plush bunny instead of Haruhi, eyes sparkling.  
“Yeah, let’s find some place were we can be alone, my partners obviously don’t want to talk about it, and I don’t want the others to hear, especially not that Kyoya…” she said, glaring at the file writing, shiny glasses, Kyoya.  
“No problems.” Honey answered, taking her hand and dragging her away to the school park.

“They’re going to talk about us…” Kaoru said, looking worried.  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
“I know… But what if Honey asks us questions about it…”  
“Then we just run away.”  
“We can’t avoid him forever. Maybe we should just grasp the nettle.”  
“Are you suggesting we should shadow them?” Hikaru exclaimed.  
“Shush! She didn’t want the others to hear them, don’t make them suspicious. And yes, I’m suggesting that, but those two are probably the ones one should not shadow though… Haruhi’s natural instinct and Honey’s ears of a wolf…”  
“Exactly. We can’t follow them.”

Haruhi and Honey sat on a bench in the park.  
“Everything you’ve told me so far sound completely wonderful Haruhi. Sounds like you three had a fantastic evening. How come you three didn’t end up together earlier?” Honey wondered, looking a bit concerned.  
“I don’t know really. After we got together I’ve realized how much they’ve been flirting with me, almost since the beginning. Remember that time Hikaru took a bit of the cookie I had in my mouth and then Kaoru licked off the crumbs of my cheek? I just thought they were craving for cookies.”  
“Haha, Haruhi, how dense of you! Sorry… But that was so obvious for me and Takashi. They were too cute towards you to not be flirting with you! Every time they did those kinds of things I was staggered that you didn’t take the note.”  
“Well, it wasn’t until I realized that their twincest acts were substantial I started to realize that they actually flirted with me. First I just thought it was ridiculous.”  
“Mori and I have been gossiping about you three for a long time now… Or, well, I was gossiping, Mori mostly just agreed and nodded when I talked about you.”  
Haruhi smiled gently, then they sat there on the bench watching the sparrows playing in the birdbath. Honey hold Usa-chan to his chest.  
“You know what? If thou hadn’t realized it by now I would’ve told thee. You three were so close friends, I was sure you would enjoy each other even more if you let loose of your feelings toward each other. I’m really happy for you three. I hope the society will recognize these kinds of relationships some day.”  
“Yeah, me too. I’ve only told thee and the others in the Host Club. You’re the only ones I trust enough.”  
“You trust Tamaki and Kyoya?”  
“Yes.” she said with a sincere smile, “Tamaki only wants to protect me from everything, even if he’s a bit dense he knows it’s not a good idea if he told anyone, and also he knows I would scold him if he did. And Kyoya is actually pretty empathic despite being so manipulative, I think he wouldn’t even tell my dad for once.”  
Honey nodded and put his plush bunny beside him, stood up and dragged Haruhi up on her feet, then he gave her a hug.  
“I’m so happy for you three.”  
“Thank you, I’m happy for having you as a friend.”  
Then they walked back to Music Room 3, Honey holding Usa-chan in one hand, and Haruhi’s hand in the other. He was happy having such a good friend too. He was happy for all the friends in the Host Club. Before the Host Club was started his only real friend was Mori. Now he had so many friends, also outside the club since he met all the clients every day.

When they came back to Music Room 3 Hikaru and Kaoru looked suspiciously at them. She gave them a look which they perceived as meaning that they shouldn’t worry and that Honey wouldn’t talk to anybody about this but her. They had a sigh of relief and smiled at her.


	4. Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 3

The Host Club was open, but Haruhi had not yet any clients and stood next to Kyoya, watching over Music Room 3. Kyoya was noting something down in his file, as usual.  
“Kyoya, I have a question.” Haruhi said.  
“Go ahead.” Kyoya answered.  
“I wonder about you and Tamaki.”  
“About what, more exactly?”  
“How come you two had sex?”  
Kyoya looked up from his file, “He likes me but since he’s homophobic he doesn’t want to admit it. So I seduced him, and he liked it.”  
“Has it happen more than once?”  
“Not really, but he has tried to kiss me from time to time, and sometimes he has even been successful in his attempts. I don’t know if kissing friends is normal for him, after all he’s half French and grew up in France. In France most people greet each other by kissing cheeks.” Kyoya said and adjusted is glasses with his left middle finger. Haruhi looked thoughtfully at him, and he continued, “Well, since he has been trying to kiss me on the mouth some of the times, I guess it’s not French habits.”  
“That sounds like he likes you, romantically or sexually. Or both.”  
“I guess so.”  
“And what about you? Do you like him?” Haruhi asked and looked at him. Kyoya didn’t answer. Haruhi looked at Hikaru, Kaoru and their clients, feeling happy to have the two siblings in her life, then she looked back at Kyoya and said “You’re not going to answer are you?”  
“No.” he said, almost as laconic as Mori would have said it.  
“Why?”  
“Because, if I lie you will figure it out, and if I tell you the truth you will ask me more questions.”  
Haruhi sighed, “Do you know you’re a bit stubborn sometimes?”  
“Do you know I can make your debt bigger?”  
“Fine.” Haruhi muttered and walked to Tamaki instead. She sat down in an armchair next to him and looked at him while he hosted his clients. He bragged a bit too much, he was too self-centred, at least if you asked Haruhi, but the clients didn’t seem to mind Tamaki’s ego. Tamaki should have a break soon, and Haruhi would have time to talk to him before she would go on duty, so she sat there, waiting for his break.

A couple of minutes later the costumers went to their classes, while Haruhi and Tamaki stayed there. Tamaki gave Haruhi a big smile.  
“My lovely daughter…” Tamaki started, but Haruhi interrupted.  
“I’m not your daughter. Ranka is my only father and that’s how I want it to be.” she said, giving Tamaki a weary and a bit angry look. Tamaki looked a bit hurt, but not as hurt as he does those times when he sit in his gloomy corner.  
“I have a question for you Tamaki.”  
“Go on my fair daught…”  
“Stop that already.” Haruhi said with an angry glare. But she realized that if she hurt Tamaki too much he wouldn’t be able to answer her question, so she forced a smile before continuing, “It has come to my attention that Kyoya and you are… How to say this, hmm… You two have had sex, haven’t you?”  
Tamaki looked like he had just seen a ghost. Haruhi prepared for having to catch him if he fainted. Tamaki locked his hands in his lap and stared down on them.  
“Tamaki? Are you alright?” Haruhi asked a bit concerned.  
“I don’t know.” he said quietly.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
“No, I’m fine. I’m just confused.”  
“It’s okay to be confused.”  
“I don’t understand why I have these feelings.”  
“You mean, towards Kyoya?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s just normal to get those kinds of feelings for a friend. Really, you shouldn’t worry about it.”  
“But…” Tamaki started, then he looked up at Haruhi with watery eyes, “I’m a man, and Kyoya is also a man…”  
“Oh, that…” said Haruhi, feeling dense for not realizing what Tamaki’s problem was. She just thought Tamaki was confused of his feelings towards Kyoya because Kyoya is manipulative, or something like that. But then again, Tamaki is probably Kyoya’s only real friend, so Tamaki probably doesn’t think of Kyoya as manipulative. She continued, “Well… We do all have different views on love, no matter if it’s romantic, sexual or platonic love. I, for instance, don’t care about which sex or gender a person have.”  
“What’s the difference?” Tamaki asked, looking suspicious.  
“Between what?”  
“Sex and gender.”  
“Oh, well, _simplified_ , sex is what organs you have and gender is what you feel like. For example, my sex is female, but I don’t feel particularly female nor male. The latter is called non-binary.”  
“You’re non-binary?” Tamaki asked, looking a bit puzzled.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I don’t understand. I guess I just have to accept it.”  
In this case Haruhi was glad that Tamaki was this protective of her, because otherwise he would probably not have listened to her and he would surely not have accepted it, and he would probably also rant about it. He didn’t accept the twin’s incest. And he certainly did not accept the relationship of the council members in the Zuka Club at Lobelia Girls’ Academy, since the three of them, Benibara, Chizuru and Hinako, were both homosexual and polyamorous. It happened that he started to rant about the twins, to the twins, from time to time, but Haruhi could make him stop only by giving him an angry look. Haruhi thought of how to come back to the subject she was there to talk to him about. They were quiet for a while until she knew how to continue.

“Trust your feelings, Tamaki. Even thought most people don’t have this experience it’s totally normal to like someone with the same sex as oneself.”  
“How can that be?” he asked, looking a bit sad, “Men and women are meant for each other, that’s why they’re able to have children, but men can’t have children with men, and women can’t have children with women.” he said, looking very dejected.  
“Well… It’s not that simple really. Not all adults can have children, some people are sterile, and some don’t want children at all…” Haruhi began, and then she had to really think how to put things to make Tamaki understand. Tamaki saw that she was thinking and kindly waited, for once. Haruhi continued, “Also, our world is over-populated already, we don’t loose anything on people not having biological children. People can adopt, and you don’t need to have certain sexual organs to be able to adopt a child…” Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who looked like he was about to say something, but she was fast to continue, “And before you say a child needs a mother and a father, think of how you only had your mother for a lot of years, and now you only have your father. And my mother died ten years ago, so I’m basically only raised by my father, and I turned out pretty good don’t you think?”, Haruhi looked at Tamaki and he nodded, “Also, there’s not that much differences between men and women, for example, none of our clients know I have female sexual organs, they don’t even think about it, because why should they? It doesn’t matter for them, I’m their host, not their partner. They thought I looked like a boy in the clothes I wore the first days here at Ouran, and they continued to think I looked like a boy when I started to use the proper Ouran uniform. They don’t realize this because men and women are very alike, except for how we are raised to act depending on our sex. Since my dad is, what people call, a transvestite, I learned that it’s not the sex which makes the gender, it’s the society’s expectations which make the genders, and the gender norms change with the time. Nowadays most men have short hair, in other times they were expected to have long hair.”  
Tamaki looked down on his hands again. He was surprisingly calm. Haruhi looked at him, and then she moved her eyes to the other side of the room, to look at Kyoya.  
“You know what? If you think you like him, in another way than platonic, you should really trust your feelings and give it a try. I don’t know what Kyoya feels about you, but I think he likes you too, even though he also have a hard time confessing it even to himself.” Haruhi said, then she looked back at Tamaki and gave him one of her typical cute and affirming smiles, one of those which made almost anybody thinking that she was a smartest and kindest human being they have ever met.

Tamaki suddenly raised from the sofa, giving Haruhi an enchanting smile. Haruhi looked a bit shocked, since Tamaki had been quite sad just a minute ago.  
“Thanks.” he said, with a serene smile, and walked over to Kyoya.  
Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Haruhi, and looked as surprised as Haruhi herself.  
“I have never seen him that content.” said Kaoru.  
“What did you say to him?” said Hikaru.  
Haruhi didn’t answer, she just looked at Tamaki, now talking to Kyoya. Kyoya’s arms fell down, he dropped his pen and his file, all papers spread over the floor. The triad looked at them. Honey and Mori looked at them. All the clients looked at them. Kyoya blushed, or maybe he reddened by angriness, it was hard to know. He looked down on the floor. They couldn’t see his eyes, his glasses were in the way, but he was clearly uncomfortable. Tamaki looked a bit worried. No one had seen Kyoya so uncomfortable before. No one had seen Kyoya so startled that he would drop things. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, and Tamaki tilted his head, almost unnoticeable, because of confusion. Suddenly, Kyoya grabbed Tamaki’s wrist and dragged him out of Music Room 3, slamming the door.  
“Haruhi, what the hell did you say to Tamaki!?” the twins exclaimed in unison, while shaking her, to wake her up from the surprising outcome of her conversation with Tamaki. She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, still with the shock in her face.  
“I told him very much. Now I’m not sure if what I did was good or bad.”  
“We don’t care about _all_ the things you said, what was the spirit of the conversation!?” the twins cried out, looking worried, still shaking Haruhi.  
“Calm down.” she uttered, “You make it hard to speak…”  
The twins stopped to shake her and sat down on the sofa next to Haruhi. Honey and Mori came over, excusing themselves to their clients.  
“I just… I just… I think I just convinced Tamaki to give his feelings, for Kyoya, a shot…” Haruhi said, looking really worried. Honey gasped and put his hand over his mouth, Mori froze by shock, Hikaru and Kaoru looked scared. What they just had seen couldn’t be any good for Tamaki, that was for sure.


	5. Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 4

Haruhi, the twins, Honey and Mori had started their hosting again, after the shock of Kyoya dragging Tamaki, by his wrist, out of Music Room 3. They were all a bit worried for Tamaki, though. They tried to not think about it, but as it’s said, ‘Don’t think of a pink elephant.’, and you will think of a pink elephant. The clients noticed their hosts’ worry, and the clients were also worried, because they didn’t know what had happened between Kyoya and Tamaki. The hosts knew some of it, but they couldn’t tell anybody. Especially since they didn’t know the outcome of the whole situation yet.

A while later, actually a pretty long while later, the doors to Music Room 3 opened, Kyoya entered. Tamaki wasn’t there with him. Everybody gave Kyoya a look of concern. Nobody except Kyoya and Tamaki knew what had happened, but only Kyoya had returned, so they just hoped that Tamaki would return soon. Kyoya gave them all a weary look, sighed, and collected his papers from the floor. He beckoned the other hosts, and they did as he wanted and walked over to him, looking a bit worried.

“I’m…” Haruhi started, but Kyoya interrupted.  
“I have a lot to do. You five should make sure that everything goes alright with the hosting, while I’m in the next room looking over some figures, I think there’s a calculation error in my notes.” Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses with his right index finger.  
“Where’s Tama-chan?” Honey asked, worried.  
“He’ll show up here at any minute now, his break is almost over.”  
“What did you do to him?” Hikaru asked, not knowing if he should be worried for Tamaki or angry with Kyoya. Or both.  
“We don’t need to talk about that.” Kyoya answered with a still weary look.  
“But, is he okay?” Kaoru inquired.  
“Yes. But now I really have to take a look at the figures” Kyoya said, tapping his pen to his file, “It may take a while and I want to finish it before my class starts in about an hour. I _do not_ want _anybody_ to _interrupt_ me.”  
Kyoya walked away. The others were still worried. The clients were curious, whispering to each other.

“Should we really continue hosting while waiting for Tama-chan?” Honey asked the others.  
“Kyoya said we should continue hosting…” Hikaru began.  
“…and he said that Tamaki would be here any minute.” Kaoru finished.  
“Also, he said that Tamaki is okay.” Haruhi said.  
Mori nodded, and they all went back to their clients.

Five minutes later the door to Music Room 3 opened again. This time it was Tamaki. Everybody in the room turned their heads towards him. Tamaki looked really worn out, having his jacket unbuttoned, tie loosened. The hosts excused themselves and left their customers, and walked over to Tamaki.

They all gave Tamaki worried looks. Tamaki hold a hand on the door frame to support himself.  
“Tama-chan, are you alright?” Honey asked gently, while tightly hugging his plush bunny Usa-chan.  
Tamaki gave them a small smile and said “Yes, I’m alright. Just a bit tired.”  
“What did Kyoya do to you?” the twins asked in unison, a bit puzzled over how Tamaki could give them a smile even though he looked really worn out and Kyoya probably had been very angry with him.  
“He helped me to understand some things.” Tamaki whispered mischievously. Then he took a deep breath and walked over to his clients, trying not to look too worn out, while fixing his tie and buttoning his jacket.  
“Oh?” Honey said and looked up at Mori.  
“Mm…” Mori answered, nodding to Honey.  
The other three gave Honey and Mori puzzled looks, since they where not able to read minds, which Honey and Mori weren’t able to either, even though it really seemed like it to the others. The couple of the shortest and the tallest of the hosts just noticed even the smallest things, and they were almost always correct in their analysing. Even thought they didn’t know all the details, they were right as usual.


	6. Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter is a bit off topic, since it’s not at all about our triad, but I thought I should write it anyway, because I wanted to explain things further from earlier chapters of Chat Behind the Scenes (that’s the story which started in chapter 2 of The Triad, i.e. the chapter where Honey started the discussion about sex).
> 
> A tip is to re-watch episode 24 of the anime. I suggest you watch the episode after reading, but you can do it the other way around if that suits you better. There are subtle messages in the anime episode, which I worked further on, which you might miss out on if you don’t know what to look for. But keep in mind that this chapter takes place three years after the main parts of the episode. By the way, if it was a while since you read The Triad Chapter 4: Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 3, it’s a good idea to re-read it, at least if you don’t recognize the flashback.

_Tamaki suddenly raised from the sofa, giving Haruhi an enchanting smile. Haruhi looked a bit shocked, since Tamaki had been quite sad just a minute ago._  
_“Thanks.” he said, with a serene smile, and walked over to Kyoya._  
_Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Haruhi, and looked as surprised as Haruhi herself._  
_“What did you say to him?” said Hikaru._  
_“I have never seen him that content.” said Kaoru._  
_Haruhi didn’t answer, she just looked at Tamaki, now talking to Kyoya. Kyoya’s arms fell down, he dropped his pen and his file, all papers spread over the floor. The triad looked at them. Honey and Mori looked at them. All the clients looked at them. Kyoya blushed, or maybe he reddened by angriness, it was hard to know. He looked down at the floor. They couldn’t see his eyes, his glasses were in the way, but he was clearly uncomfortable. Tamaki looked a bit worried. No one had seen Kyoya looking this uncomfortable before. No one had seen Kyoya so startled that he would drop things. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, and Tamaki tilted his head, almost unnoticeable, because of confusion. Suddenly, Kyoya grabbed Tamaki’s wrist and dragged him out of Music Room 3, slamming the door._

“Kyoya…” Tamaki said, expressing worry.  
“Don’t ever say something like that again.” Kyoya murmured, making Tamaki feeling a bit hurt and stupid for what he had said, because, what Tamaki had said was ‘Kyoya, I think I understand now. I have finally grasped my feelings. I thought I was weird, wrong, even ill. But when I think about you… About your body… My brain can’t be wrong, because… I feel tantalized only by thinking about you… I just have to accept it. I hope you feel the same way.’. Kyoya continued his unfinished sentence, “…Not here. Not at school. Not when people are around. Only say things like that when we’re alone. You stunned me!”  
Kyoya stopped in front of a door, picked up a key, unlocked, walked in, slammed the door and then locked it again. He continued to drag Tamaki by his wrist.  
“An office… How come you have a key to this room?” Tamaki wondered.  
“Personal sources.” Kyoya answered laconic, just before grabbing Tamaki’s collar and pressing him to the wall, “Tamaki…” Kyoya said, sounding irritated.  
“Y-yes?…” a quite scared Tamaki answered.  
Kyoya dropped his eyes for a second, then he looked up again, right into Tamaki’s eyes.  
“Kyo-…” Tamaki whispered, still a bit scared, but also a bit perplexed, and he couldn’t even finish saying Kyoya’s name, since said person interrupted him, by giving him an intimate kiss.

Tamaki’s body, which had been tensed by feeling intimidated, now softened, and he got goosebumps all over his arms. He put his hands around Kyoya’s waist to pull him closer. The passionately kissed for a while until Kyoya let go of Tamaki’s collar to be able to touch Tamaki’s torso. Kyoya unbuttoned Tamaki’s jacket and slid his hands, just slightly, inside Tamaki’s pants, to pull up his tucked shirt. Tamaki loosened his tie. Kyoya unbuttoned Tamaki’s shirt and irrupted his hands inside it, to stroke them along Tamaki’s torso sides, feeling Tamaki’s soft skin. Kyoya slowly slid one of his thighs between Tamakis’.  
“Are you as ready as it feels like?” Kyoya murmured into Tamaki’s ear.  
“Ready for?…”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Uh, handjob?…” Tamaki suggested contemplatively, since that was the only thing they were familiar with, from last, which was the first, time.  
“If you want to. Or maybe something else?” he intimated with a soft voice.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
Kyoya pulled out a condom from his jacket’s inner pocket. Tamaki froze, he felt a bit uncertain, he wasn’t ready for what he thought Kyoya had in mind. Kyoya noticed Tamaki’s tension.  
“Don’t worry, Tamaki.” Kyoya said softly, pecking the side of Tamaki’s neck, “I just don’t want to leave any traces in the room or on my clothes, Tamaki.” Kyoya hinted, suddenly sounding hesitatingly, “I… I want to…” Kyoya stuttered, which is something almost nobody had heard from the always nerveless Ootori-kun. He felt very uncomfortable with this, for him, and for Tamaki, totally unfamiliar situation, but after taking a calming breath he could continue, even though he still stuttered. “I want to… Go down… O-on you…”  
“Oh…” Tamaki whispered shyly while Kyoya slowly moved his hands down along Tamaki’s torso.  
“Are you okay with this?” Kyoya asked politely, meeting Tamaki’s eyes.  
“Y-yes…”  
“Are you sure? You sound unsure…”  
“I’m sure. I was just thinking about you… Shouldn’t I give you something in return?”  
“You’re too kind. Don’t worry about me, you can repay me another time, if you want to. This time I wish to see your pleasure, hear your desire.” Kyoya thrillingly murmured while unbelting Tamaki’s pants. Tamaki shivered of lust when he thought about what Kyoya, who slowly pulled down Tamaki’s pants, was about to do.

*

‘That was completely wonderful!’ Tamaki thought, laying on the floor, hair untidy, his body partially undressed. Kyoya laid next to him, almost tidy hair, completely dressed. Tamaki felt very satisfied, while Kyoya was strikingly blissful.

“I’m very happy that we’ve finally found each other. When we first met I thought you were silly, which I didn’t like. But the first time you made me laugh I _knew_ you were silly. Now I’ve realized I kind of like that. You’re silly and unpredictable, but you make me happy.” Kyoya said, glancing at Tamaki before continuing, “I knew you liked me, before you did it yourself, but I didn’t know I liked you back, until today. When you said that you felt tantalized by me, you phrased it in a way which made me to fully realize my feelings for you. The way you said it, with that low voice, it almost sounded like a longing moan. I just couldn’t resist the temptation.” he told Tamaki while playing with said person’s golden locks. Tamaki gave him a content smile.  
“I’m happy you didn’t resist… Because… I love you.”  
Kyoya wasn’t prepared for that confession, so he blushed. Then a thought reoccurred in his mind. A thought about last week…  
“Tamaki…” he said, sounding a bit hesitant.  
“Yes? Is something wrong?”  
“I’m sorry for last week…”  
Tamaki gave him a puzzled look.  
“What about it?”  
“Well… I don’t know what that handjob was about, really. I thought I hadn’t such feelings for you back then, but for some reason I thought I had to make you understand _your_ feelings, while I still didn’t understood my own. I really don’t know why I acted like that, it was indeed a weird way to try to convince someone. Maybe I didn’t wanted to convince _you_ , maybe my subconscious wanted to convince _me_. Sorry if I acted weird and gave mixed messages.”  
Tamaki thought for a bit, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Yeah, I got really confused actually… When you pressed me down on your sofa I thought you were about to beat me, or even rape me, you looked so irritated. Then you started to seduce me… You really got me on the hook, I got so aroused. You were wonderful, but you made me really confused. Not talking about it afterwards, almost trying to ignore it. But you had no problem to tell the others.”  
“Sorry… That just slipped out at the moment. When you acted homophobic towards the twins I felt kind of hurt since I thought you liked me, and we’re both men, so I wanted to hurt you back, I don’t know why. And then Haruhi figured out what I meant about me having a personal source of you not being completely heterosexual.”  
“Hmm… Maybe I acted wrong as well. I see now why love shouldn’t be considered wrong when it isn’t between one man and one woman. Haruhi helped me to understand that, and you helped me to understand it further. But… Kyoya… You shouldn’t be that aggressive, pressing me down on your sofa, and now dragging me to this office… If it had been someone else I would’ve been too scared to let loose of my feelings, and then I would probably never understand, and I would probably feel hurt too.”  
“Oh… Sorry.”  
“I know you’re a good person on the inside, and I know that I’m the only one who you consider a real friend, since I’m the only one who can make you laugh sincerely, but you’re trying to hide your core in that hard shell. Please don’t do that… If you hadn’t been so polite while seducing me, both today and last time, you would have scared me. Since I know you so well I knew you wasn’t really that angry with me, but I still didn’t know what you wanted from me.”  
“I’m sorry… I won’t do something like that next time…”  
“There will be a next time?” Tamaki pondered, looking a bit puzzled, Kyoya gave him a numb look.  
‘Why do I even like this idiot? Is he really this dense?’ Kyoya thought for himself, looking up in the ceiling. Tamaki also looked up in the ceiling. ‘Does he really think there wouldn’t be a next time, after this conversation? Or is this just some kind of a bad joke?…’

“Hey Kyoya, wanna snog?”  
Kyoya gave Tamaki a weary look, then his whole face softened and he started to chuckle, which turned in to a wholeheartedly laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Tamaki wondered.  
Still laughing, Kyoya managed to answer “Nothing, you’re just so silly sometimes… But yes, I would love to…” he said, continuing inside his head, ‘…Because now I remember why I like you. You may be an dense idiot sometimes, but you’re my idiot, you’re my silly friend, and you’re the only one who can make me laugh like this. Never stop being, or at least acting, dense, it’s kind of cute.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I hope you liked this little sidetrack. Next chapter will be back on track with our triad’s love-life. I scent a romantic date is coming up! Exciting!
> 
> Just so you know, I may go on sidetracks sometimes in the future too (as you can tell from all the relationships mentioned in the story summary), I hope you don’t mind! Anyway, it won’t happen that often, since this story bundle is about the triad in first place.
> 
> By the way, don’t forget to watch episode 24 of the anime! Tamaki and Kyoya were simply meant to be, don’t you think? The universe of The Triad is only based on episode 1-24, because in the anime they’re suggesting on screwing up this pairing in episode 25-26, and in the manga they really did it. And the stupid manga (sorry, fans of the manga) also screwed up my OT3. But anyway, if you read the author’s note in the first chapter I guess you already know that I disliked the 3-4 last books of the manga because, instead of personality development, the characters had personality decay. (SPOILER ALERT FOR THE END OF THE MANGA) I mean, really…‘Fuijoka “I don’t care about genders and sexes” Haruhi’ turns into ‘Fuijoka “OMG, I have to tell everybody that I’m ‘actually a girl’” Haruhi’. Because that makes so much sense… Not. Also, she got really cold towards the twins. And Hikaru became a mess who went from “Master Tamaki, I will do anything for you.” to “Screw you Tamaki, I hate you.”, and yeah, he got jealous, but still, he should have tried to talk to Haruhi about it instead of always trying to start a fight with Tamaki. As I said, personality decay, for all of the characters… The only personality development that didn’t got screwed up was the relation between Tamaki and his grandmother. (END OF SPOILER ALERT) So, all of this is why I’m writing this fanfic. Only episode 1-24 of the anime (and I don’t remember how many of the books) had likely personality developments. That’s why this fanfic is only based on episode 1-24 of the anime.


	7. Dating, Part 1

Hikaru woke up, looking around to find that Kaoru was gone.  
“Haruhi!” he exclaimed, shaking Haruhi until she woke up too.  
“What now?...”  
“Kaoru is gone!”  
“You two really have problems being apart… He went early in the morning, to your mum’s exhibition.”  
“Oh… Sorry for waking you...”  
“No worries.” she answered, sitting up, kissing Hikaru on the cheek. He blushed a little, “The two of us will be alone today, so, would you like to do something?” she continued.  
Hikaru thought for a while looking pensive. Haruhi remembered that Hikaru isn’t very good at making decisions.  
“What about a date in the city centre?” she suggested.  
“Sounds lovely” he answered, pushing her down on her back, leaning over her and kissed the side of her neck.  
“Oh Hikaru...” she phrased moaning, “Save the seducing ‘til the evening, otherwise we’ll get all tired and won’t have the energy to go on the date.”  
“Sorry, I’ll try not to tease you… Let’s have breakfast.”

After the breakfast they got a ride to the city centre by the Hitachiin family’s chauffeur. They got off by the Koraku Park and walked around holding hands. Being early April the cherry trees were in full bloom. It was really beautiful. Haruhi plucked a blossom and put it in Hikaru’s hair.  
“This would look better on you.” Hikaru said, with an awkward look on his face.  
“Why?”  
“I’m ginger. It doesn’t suit me.”  
“But it do matches your fair skin.”  
Hikaru smiled. He found Haruhi cute when she did those little things. He kept the bloom in his hair and gave her a close hug.  
“I love you.” he said.  
“I love you too.”  
They tightened their hug and just stood there for a while. Hikaru buried his face in her hair. Haruhi loosened the hug and took his hands.  
“I’m so glad that I have you in my life.” Haruhi said, gazing into his eyes. He gave her a sweet smile. He was glad she was in his life too. He felt blessed to have two best friends, two persons he had a romantic love towards, two partners to be intimate with, and especially that they all three loved each other equally.

They laid down on the grass and looked up in the sky. The sky was blue. Almost too blue to be real. It was a warm day in the beginning of April, cherry trees in bloom, blue heaven. They laid next to each other. Next to their loved one. It couldn’t be more perfect than this. Hikaru turned to his side, looking at Haruhi. She had her eyes closed, sun in her face, smiling

The sun went behind the clouds, Haruhi thought, but when she opened her eyes she realized the shadow was from Hikaru leaning over her. Hikaru kissed her on the forehead. Haruhi lifted her hand, and tousled his hair. The cherry blossom fell down in her face. They giggled. She blew the bloom away from her nose bridge. Then Hikaru gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. Haruhi put her hands on the back of his head, to press him closer, to make the kiss more intimate. She knew Hikaru preferred the more intimate kisses, rather than the softer ones. Their tongue tips met, just slightly, tantalizing each other. Hikaru lifted her up from the ground, put his hands on her loin, taking her down with him when he laid down on his back. He cupped his hands around her face, kissing her even more intensely. She moaned. Hikaru bit her lower lip sensually and ended the kiss. He looked her in her eyes.  
“Haruhi… Don’t moan. You said we shouldn’t tease each other until we’re home again.”  
“You’re the one teasing. You tantalize me. You said _you_ shouldn’t tease me.” Haruhi said with a flirtatious gaze.  
“I said I should try not to.”  
Haruhi got closer to his ear, sensually whispering “Then you’re not trying hard enough.”  
“Oh… Stop that…” he moaned.  
“I love to see you aroused” she moaned back.  
Hikaru purred, likewise did Haruhi. They longed for each other, for getting home, to be completely alone, to be in private.  
“I want you.” Haruhi said.  
“You’ll have me tonight. Sorry that I can’t do anything for you right now, people may walk by.”  
“It’s okay. I have no problem waiting, I’ll live on having my heart full of _you_.”  
“And Kaoru, right?” he asked, poking her nose tip flirtatiously.  
“I have two hearts.”  
“I’m happy we all three have.”  
“Me too.”  
They were quiet for a moment until Hikaru chuckled and said “It’s an advantage being a time lord.”  
“You’ve been watching too much television.” Haruhi said, giggling.  
“Sorry if that was a mood breaker.”  
“No worries. I think we needed one.”  
“You’re right. I guess you’re hungry.” Hikaru indicated with a playful smile.  
“You know me too well.”

They went to a café, having some sandwiches for lunch. Hikaru paid for the lunch, but it took a while for him to convince Haruhi that he should pay for her. Haruhi stated that she could pay for herself, but for Hikaru money wasn’t a real deal, he had too much of it, he could pay for whatever she wanted or needed without even thinking about it. He wanted to spend money on her. Not because he loved her, but because he wanted her, and Ranka, to have the opportunity to save some money.

After the lunch Hikaru bought an ice cream, a really big one, and handed it over to Haruhi.  
“Oh, thanks, but I don’t think I can eat all this by myself…”  
“That’s the point.” he said with a grin, “I wanted to take the opportunity to try sharing something with you since I’m only used to share things with Kaoru.” he said winking, “Talking about Kaoru, he told me that Tamaki was the one who hindered us to share an ice cream on our first date. I thought it was time for me to take a revenge on that stupid, jealous Tamaki.”, then he laughed and Haruhi followed the example, they both knew that Hikaru didn’t really think Tamaki was stupid, but sometimes Tamaki acted in quite stupid ways.

Haruhi moved the ice cream towards Hikaru’s mouth, but when he was about to take a lick she suddenly moved it a bit to his right, giving him ice cream on his cheek. She smirked mischievously.  
“Hey! Why did do that?” Hikaru exclaimed.  
Haruhi stood on her toes. She gently turned Hikaru’s head to his left and then she licked off the ice cream sensually.  
“Oh…” Hikaru murmured, his cheeks reddened, “That was… Naughty…”  
“I know.” Haruhi said, with a beaming smile.  
Hikaru shyly smiled back. Then he realized that the ice cream had started to melt a little, running down Haruhi’s hand and dripping to the ground, so he made a comeback. He gently took Haruhi’s hand and started to gingerly lick off the melted ice cream. Haruhi got a bit astounded from that sudden reply and blushed. They started to snicker and then they started to actually eat the ice cream, instead of playing with it, to avoid it all to melt away.

Haruhi and Hikaru went to some stores during the afternoon. They showed some of their favourite stores to each other. The stores Hikaru showed were the kinds of stores Haruhi had never entered before, she hadn’t had the courage to enter these kinds of stores, because she knew they only sold expensive stuff. When Haruhi showed stores to Hikaru he was astonished about how cheap everything was.  
“I have never seen something cost under 100 yen [Author’s note: About 0.9 USD or 0.7 GBP or 0.8 euro.] before, but here it is, right before my eyes.” Hikaru said, looking fairly surprised.  
“Those really cheap things are maybe made by children.” Haruhi explained.  
“You’re joking?”  
“Nope, cheap stuff are often imported from countries where child labour is not illegal.”  
Hikaru got a look on his face that obviously meant that he still hoped she was joking, “I’ve gotten pretty much anything I asked for as a child, while other children have to work to live? That’s absurd! Do you buy these kinds of cheap stuff?” he said with a worried look on his face.  
“It happens.”  
“Why!? I thought you were a good human!” he exclaimed.  
“Oi! Don’t blame me for not having enough money to buy the more expensive alternatives!” Haruhi shouted back at him.  
“Sorry… You know you can always ask me and Kaoru for money if you need it. We have too much of it anyway.”  
“I don’t like to ask for money, I want to earn it.”  
“But you’re not earning any money right now, even though you probably will earn a lot of it in your future career. Your dad pays for everything now, right?”  
“Yeah, pretty much so. I work on holidays from time to time, but dad makes almost all of the income.”  
Hikaru gave her a hug and said “I can give you money, I want you and Ranka to have enough to buy good things instead of things from people who suffer. I guess they don’t get enough money if people stop to buy from them, but I also guess too many people take a part of their money on the way.”  
“I didn’t know you cared for these kinds of things, or even that you would understand it that fast when first encountered with it.”  
“Me neither. I had heard of it, but I didn’t really believe in it. I guess I was blind to it since I have so much money, but you helped me to understand by pointing it out.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably more privileged than you think.” she said softly.  
“Privileged?”  
“To be blind to situations which don't affect you directly.”  
“I don’t think I like to be called privileged then.” Hikaru mumbled.  
“Nobody does, but everybody is privileged in one way or another.”  
“If you say so. You’re smarter than me, I guess you’re right. How are you privileged?”  
“I’m good at studying, learning and memorizing. I have really good grades. And I will become a lawyer one day. Most people can’t reach their dreams because they don’t have grades good enough to get in to the right school.” she said, and Hikaru tightened the hug.  
“I’m happy that you have such good grades. Otherwise you would never end up at Ouran, you would never end up in The Host Club, and you would never end up with Kaoru and I.”  
They stood there hugging for a while, completely silent, listening to each other’s heart beats.

A while later, in an apparel store, Haruhi looked at clothes. Hikaru just followed her since he wasn’t interested in buying anything, he could get anything he wanted from his mother’s collections.  
“Haruhi, this is the men’s section.” Hikaru pointed out when Haruhi looked at shirts.  
“Your point being?”  
“Well…”  
“You forgot clothes have no gender?” Haruhi asked.  
“Sorry, I didn’t fathom…”  
“Fathom what?”  
“That you’re not like other girls.”  
“Oi, Hikaru! Don’t say things like that! That is to categorize people after their genitalia instead of their personality. That’s one of the reasons why men and women aren’t seen as equal. And for that sake, you know I don’t feel like a girl. Or a boy. I’m just me, I’m a human like everybody else, but also an own entity. You should know this since you and Kaoru always have been seen as one, but even tough you are identical twins you’re your own entities and I know you want it to be that way.” she quarrelled.  
“Sorry…” he answered, looking a bit ashamed and astonished.  
“Don’t be sad Hikaru. I just want you to not be prejudiced.” Haruhi said and gave him a hug. Hikaru hugged her back, by wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
Then they continued to look around the store.

“What do you think of these shorts?” Haruhi said, holding up a pair of black puffy, almost hotpant short, shorts.  
Hikaru tilted his head and thought for a bit.  
“Can you try them on?” he asked.  
“Of course I can.” she answered with a smile, “But I will look for more stuff first, I don’t want to take off my clothes more than once.”  
Hikaru blushed and looked down at the floor.  
“What now?” Haruhi asked.  
“Sorry, I just thought about tonight.” he said with a timid smile.  
“Your so cute. You act so different around those topics when in public compared to when you’re only with me and Kaoru.”  
Hikaru looked even more timid when she pointed that out.

Haruhi had collected some interesting clothes and went to the changing room. Hikaru followed her, and when she closed the changing room curtain he felt disappointed about not being able to follow her in there. So he sat down on a nearby stool and waited. And waited…  
“Haruhi, how’s it going in there?”  
She didn’t answer.  
“Haruhi?”  
She still didn’t answer. Hikaru got up from the stool and stared at the changing room curtain. He bent forward to try looking under it, but it was way too long, it didn’t only touch the ground, the bottom of it almost laid on the ground, so he couldn’t see anything.  
“Haruhi!”  
Hikaru panicked a little, since he thought she _might_ have suffocated by trying on something too small. So he went closer to the changing room and tried to listen, but the curtain was very thick, so he couldn’t really hear much. The only things he heard could have been from someone changing in a fitting room next to Haruhi’s. So he grabbed the curtain and drawn it open.  
“What now?…” a surprised Haruhi asked.  
“Oh… Uh… I like your boxers…” he blurted out before quickly closing again, then he looked down at the floor, his bangs covered his eyes, and he reddened.  
Haruhi stuck out her head.  
“Hikaru, what was that about?”  
He looked ashamed, bangs still covering his eyes. Haruhi lifted his bangs and gave him a questioning look.  
“Sorry… You took so long and you didn’t answer when I called your name. Just wanted to check that you hadn’t fainted or something.” he said with an embarrassed look on his face.  
Haruhi chuckled.  
“That was… An interesting reaction, thinking I might have fainted and then complimenting on my boxers.” she said, still suppressing the laugh, “You could have just walked closer and raised your voice. And if you want to see me undressing you have to wait until tonight.” she hinted with a wink and closed the curtain completely again, as if that suggestion would make things better.  
Then he, kind of, blurted out “Are they new?”  
Haruhi stuck out her head again, “Huh?”  
“Are your boxers new?”  
“No, you’ve seen them before.”  
“I’m pretty sure I haven’t.”  
“I guess you were too focused on taking them off…”  
“Oh…” Hikaru said, blushing, looking at the curtain which now Haruhi’s head was behind again. He just stood there staring at the curtain, for minutes, not knowing what he should do.

After a while Haruhi draw away the curtains to show off an outfit she had put on.  
“Whaddya think?”  
Hikaru smiled shyly, he thought it looked adorable on her. The black puffy shorts were matched with a black frilly longsleeved shirt and a maroon corsetlike waistcoat.  
“Does this colour suit me?” Haruhi asked, holding a hand on the waistcoat, looking contemplative.  
Hikaru nodded and reflected, “I haven’t seen you in maroon before, but it looks good on you, it goes well with your hair. A pair of black tights will match the outfit too. And maybe a pair of plateau shoes, not the ones with heels, rather the flat plateaus.”  
Haruhi smiled, thinking of how much Hikaru resembled his designer mother, and closed the changing room again. Hikaru went back to the stool and sat down.

When Haruhi was done trying out clothes Hikaru wondered if she wanted to go watch a movie.  
“That’s almost 2000 yen [Author’s note: About 20 USD or 15 GBP or 15 euro.], it’s too expensive for me.” Haruhi said, looking in her wallet.  
“You know I’ll pay for you. Even if you don’t want me to. No objections.”  
“Hmm… Okay then.”  
“I’ll pay for your clothes too.”  
“But…”  
“No buts!” he declared, putting a finger into the air.  
Haruhi sighed, “I guess I can’t persuade you…”

“What do you want to watch? Something romantic?” Hikaru suggested.  
“Do you like those kinds of movies? I thought you mostly liked sci-fi movies.”  
“Yeah… But I can make an exception if you want to watch something romantic instead.”  
“What makes you think I want to watch something like that?” Haruhi said with a puzzled look. Hikaru blushed a little.  
“Sorry, that was prejudiced of me…”  
“I want to see a sci-fi movie.” she said, with a cute smile.

They went for dinner before going to the cinema. At the cinema they bought tickets for the back row, just in case. And that was absolutely the right thing for them to do, since both of them started to fantasize about being at home, when the theatre went dark just before the movie started. Haruhi put a hand on Hikaru’s thigh, he jolted a bit by surprise, but then he turned towards her to give her a kiss. Hikaru followed Haruhi’s example and put a hand on her thigh as well. She took his hand and carefully moved it to between her thighs. Hikaru got a bit nervous and embarrassed, feeling how he reddened and almost started to sweat.  
“Not here.” he whispered to Haruhi.  
“As long as we’re quiet it’ll be all right.” she whispered back to him. So he gave it a try to let her feel his hand. Haruhi let out a little sound and Hikaru got really nervous.  
“Don’t moan, that’s not being quiet.” he whispered a bit harsh.  
“Sorry, I just…” she answered longingly.  
“Let’s keep to just kissing.”  
Haruhi nodded, even though she just wanted to leave the cinema and go home. Not because the movie was bad or something like that, the movie was probably good, but she just couldn’t concentrate on it at all. Neither could Hikaru. They hold hands. They kissed from time to time, but they were so tantalized by each other, after having this really good date, that it was really hard for them to be quiet, but they managed it by not kissing all the time, but even so, they had no clue about what was happening in the movie.

When they, at last, were home, and just got inside of the Hitachiin mansion, they embraced each other amorously and started to kiss intensely. Hikaru lifted up Haruhi a tiny bit from the floor and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. Good for him that he was strong enough to carry her like that all the way to the bedroom. Hikaru laid her down on the bed, still being wrapped by her legs, so he had no other choice than being on top of her. Not that he had any problems with that. Their kissing got more intense, they panted between the kisses and moaned during them. Hikaru let go of her lips and started to kiss her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. Haruhi took the opportunity to take off her glasses, which she often wore on days off. She didn’t want to take the risk of breaking them by having sex. Hikaru kissed her chest all over, she arched by pleasure. They wanted each other more than usual, since they’ve been teasing each other the whole day.  
“Oh, Hikaru...” Haruhi moaned, “Y-you know I prefer n-non-penetrative s-sex… b-but please…”, she stuttered from breathing heavily, “G-go get a c-condom.


	8. Dating, Part 2

The morning after, Kaoru came home from the exhibition and realized that his partners were probably still asleep. He went up to the bedroom, carefully opening the door. Indeed they were still asleep, so he sneaked all the way to the bed, getting down on his knees next to it, leaned towards them and whispered “Good morning sunshines.”  
They both opened their eyes, since they had slept shallowly, looking very weary even though they both felt great and not very tired at all. Kaoru put his elbows on the bed and leaned against his hands.  
“So… What did you two do yesterday?”  
“We went on a date.” Haruhi answered, rubbing her eyes, “We went to the city centre, took a walk in the park, had lunch, looked in stores, had dinner, went to the cinema and then back home.”  
“Was the movie any good?”  
“Erm...” Hikaru uttered and flushed a little.  
“Hah! I knew it! You snogged instead of watching the movie, didn’t you?”  
“Well, yeah, we kissed a lot…” Haruhi admitted.  
“And then you went home having sex?”  
“If we did!” Haruhi, almost, exclaimed and gave Hikaru a dreamy gaze.  
“Good for you.” Kaoru said softly, crawling into the bed and cuddled up between them. He kissed Haruhi on the mouth and then he turned to his sibling, whom he kissed on the side of the neck.  
“Oh, Kaoru… I wish I had time for cuddling but I really have to work on my piercing designs project. I’m sorry but I need to leave you two alone today…” Hikaru said and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. Kaoru looked a bit disappointed, but then Hikaru gave him a hinting head gesture towards Haruhi, and Kaoru immediately took the point.  
  
Hikaru raised from the bed and Kaoru turned around towards Haruhi. She smiled. Hikaru went out of the room.  
“Good luck you two!” he called over his shoulder before closing the bedroom door.  
“Haruhi, do you want to go on a date with me today?”  
“I would love to, but let’s cuddle for a while first. No teasing though, just innocent cuddle, it’s better if we save the real deal for tonight…” she said poking the tip of his nose.  
“As you wish, my love. We’ll have a great day. And night.” he answered hintingly before giving her a peck on her lips.  
  
When they were in the city centre Haruhi looked up at the clouds, they were quite dark.  
“Hmm, I hope it won’t start raining… Even though Hikaru was the cutest when he comforted me in the church on our first date, the path to that moment wasn’t very fun at all, I don’t want a déjà vu of that.” Haruhi said.  
“Don’t worry, look over there.” Kaoru said while pointing at the opposite direction of the sky, “There are white clouds there.”  
“You know… Thunderstorms often start because cold and hot air meet, and I guess there are different temperatures where the dark clouds are compared to where the white clouds are…” Haruhi clarified.  
“Oh… Well, if it starts to rain we can just go home. It won’t take long for the chauffeur to get here and take us home if we need to.”  
“Since I live closer I think we could go to my place instead of the mansion, if it starts to rain.” Haruhi suggested.  
“Sounds good. We can go to your place even if it’s not raining, if you want to.”  
  
They went to a café to get some brunch. Kaoru had already eaten breakfast, but that was at the hotel before he went home in the morning, so he had become fairly hungry at this point. Haruhi was also hungry, but she, on the other hand, had completely skipped the breakfast at home, she had suggested that they should have breakfast in the city centre, for she wanted some variation now when they were still on holidays, since when they go back to school they wouldn’t have the time to alternate the breakfast. Kaoru ordered their brunch. Haruhi didn’t really pay attention to what he ordered, partly because she wanted it as a surprise, and partly because she was daydreaming.  
  
“Bread for breakfast?” Haruhi queried.  
“Yes, I thought since you’ve never been abroad you could try a typical European breakfast.”  
“Do they eat pretty much the same breakfast in all European countries?”  
“No, but most of them eat some kind of bread. And by the way, it becomes more and more common for Japanese people to eat bread for breakfast too.”  
“Oh, I’ve never noticed that, but I always eat breakfast at home so I don’t see other people having breakfast.”  
“Tamaki almost always eat bread for breakfast, he doesn’t like the typical Japanese breakfasts, he’s too used to French breakfast.”  
Haruhi tasted her bread, she liked it even though it felt very unusual to eat a breakfast this different from what she was used to.  
“I understand him. This doesn’t feel like breakfast to me, but I’m very used to Japanese breakfast, and Tamaki is very used to French breakfast, so our feelings make total sense.” Haruhi said while giving the marmalade toast a suspicious glare. Kaoru chuckled to Haruhi’s expression.  
  
When walking around in the city centre Haruhi took Kaoru’s hand and squeezed it a little, Kaoru squeezed it back.  
“I love you Kaoru.” she said, giving him a longing gaze. Kaoru smiled.  
“I love you too, Haruhi.”  
“It’s wonderful to have two lovers” she said, looking down on her feet, “and especially that we don’t get jealous when the other two are together alone.” she continued, looking back at Kaoru.  
“Well, I’m not sure Hikaru is completely non-jealous.” Kaoru said and sighed.  
“But he’s the one who hinted the suggestion that the two of us should go on a date today.”  
“Yeah, probably he’s not too jealous any more, it felt like he was jealous in the beginning of our relationship.”  
“But at this moment I’m sure he’s thinking of us two having great sex, don’t you think? I mean, he knows the two of us are having a date without him, and he knows what he and I did yesterday.”  
Kaoru laughed, “Yeah, he probably thinks of us having sex. I wonder if he can concentrate on his work. I should text him and ask.” he said with a slightly mischievous grin. Haruhi laughed when she looked over Kaoru’s shoulder while he was writing the message. ‘Hello my little _ginger fluff_ , how’s it going concentrating on your _piercing_ work?’ he wrote, and Haruhi approved on the message.  
  
Hikaru grasped his phone, ‘Message from Kaoru. Shouldn’t he focus on Haruhi?’ he thought before opening the message. He read it, sighed and answered.  
  
‘Screw you Kaoru.’ was the answer Hikaru sent.  
“Hehe, _screw_ …” Kaoru said when he read it, “Do you think he got our paraphrasing?”  
“Actually not. He says ‘screw’ quite often.”  
Kaoru hummed before writing a new text to Hikaru.  
  
‘I’m going to _screw_ Haruhi tonight.’ Hikaru read in the message.  
  
“What’s wrong with you Kaoru, I’m trying to concentrate on my work!” Hikaru exclaimed into his phone at the moment Kaoru picked it up.  
“Oh, hi there my little _ginger fluff_.” Kaoru answered him. Haruhi chuckled in the background.  
“Ginger fluff? What’s up with you and calling me ginger flu-… Oh… Damn you Kaoru, you’re such a pervert!”  
“I wondered how long it would take for you to get my euphemisms.”  
“You also have ginger ‘fluff’ you know.”  
“I’m completely aware of that. I just wanted you to remember Haruhi’s reaction when she first saw it.” Kaoru said with a mischievous grin. Haruhi blushed a little, and so did Hikaru on the other end of the line.  
“Don’t say such things when I’m trying to work! I can’t concentrate on this now, thanks to you.” he said and almost hanged up.  
“Wait Hikaru!” Kaoru exclaimed, just in time.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Just for your information, Haruhi and I may sleep at Haruhi’s tonight.”  
“Good for you.” Hikaru said laconic.  
“Well, since I guessed you might think about us today I put a _thing_ in the bedroom drawer if you’re bored or have problems concentrating on the work. I bought it when I was in Kyoto the other day.”  
“I don’t know if I really want to know what this _thing_ is, but I’ll take a look.”  
“I’m sure you’ll like it. See you tomorrow!” Kaoru cooed and hanged up.  
  
Hikaru put down his phone and his pencil and got up from the chair.  
“Now that I can’t concentrate, thanks to Kaoru, it may be a good idea to take a look at this _thing_ he talked about.” Hikaru told himself while walking upstairs. He went in to the bedroom and started to rummage around in the drawer. There it was.  
“Oooh… I must clearly be dense!” Hikaru said to himself and laughed. ‘Thanks Kaoru, this thing looks interesting. I wonder if he put some batteries in it.’ Hikaru thought and opened the battery compartment, ‘Oh yes, he put batteries in it, that’s good. I wonder what this button does.’ he thought and pressed the button.  
“Oh… Oooh…” Hikaru fascinatedly emitted.  
  
“Do you think Hikaru is using it yet?” Haruhi asked, with a playful smile on her face.  
“I’m sure he does. He could clearly not concentrate on his work. I’m sure he’s thinking of us.” he answered and gave Haruhi a wink.  
“He was really good last night.”, Haruhi blushed from what she’d just said.  
“I can imagine. Even thought it’s better with all three of us, it _is_ easier to be just two at a time.”  
Haruhi blushed even more and squeezed Kaoru’s hand harder. She had a bit uncomfortable look on her face. Kaoru looked down on their clasped hands and then at Haruhi’s face again.  
“Something’s wrong?” Kaoru asked politely.  
“No, not at all. I just started to think of Hikaru last night, and about what he’s probably doing right now, and also about what you and I will do tonight. It feels weird to think of such things with all these people around.”  
“Does Ranka work tonight?”  
“Yes, why?” Haruhi asked a bit puzzled.  
“You know… Then we’ll have a lot of time to…” Kaoru stopped in the middle of his own sentence to kiss Haruhi on the neck. She got goosebumps all over and reddened even more.  
“Oh Kaoru, just take me here and now.” she whimpered from arousal.  
Now Kaoru blushed as well and squeezed Haruhi’s hand tighter, also feeling uncomfortable of the people around them. Haruhi stopped to embraced him intimately and she started to kiss his neck. He got goosebumps as well, and tightened the hug.  
  
A while later the clouds started to loom, which made Haruhi nervous.  
“Kaoru, maybe we should take shelter, it looks like it will start to rain pretty soon.”  
“We can go home if you want to.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t want to end the date already. Maybe we can head towards my place, but we can continue looking in stores on the way. We should anyway buy something to eat for dinner.”  
Kaoru nodded and took her hand.  
  
They had a pleasant walk where they looked in stores on the way home, and even though the clouds were pretty dark it hadn’t started to rain. Yet. When they were almost at the supermarket the rain started to fall down, first only drizzling, then the drops became bigger and faster. Haruhi sighed and started to walk faster. They had become quite wet when entering the supermarket, but they didn’t care, they just wanted to get home to have some dinner, therefore they just took some stuff at random and hoped it would go together in a soup.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out.  
“Damned!” Haruhi uttered, “Kaoru, where are you?”  
“I’m right here.” he answered from some meters away and Haruhi went towards him since she didn’t like the idea of being alone in a dark supermarket if a thunderstorm started. Well, she didn’t like the idea of being in a dark supermarket in a thunderstorm anyway, but it would be a little better to be together with someone rather than being all by oneself. Since she didn’t want to trip on some low freezer counters or suchlike she had her hand quite low while looking for Kaoru, which made her putting her hand right between his legs.  
“Oh, sorry!” she exclaimed and retracted her hand.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just me, and since it’s dark no one saw it.” Kaoru said chuckling.  
The lights turned back on and Haruhi went briskly straight to the checkout.  
“Haruhi, did I say something wrong?” Kaoru asked while following her in her steps.  
“No, I just want to get home before the potential thunderstorm.” she answered with a stressful voice.  
  
When they were home at Haruhi’s place the first lightning strike occurred. Haruhi whimpered and Kaoru tried to calm her with an embrace.  
“I can make the dinner while you, erm… Maybe you can sit by the table? I can talk to you all the time to make you feel more safe. Do you want me to get a blanket for you?” Kaoru asked. Haruhi nodded and then she followed him to the wardrobe since she wanted to be close to him if a lightning would strike again. Kaoru gave her a blanket and a pillow and she laid down on the floor under the table. Kaoru sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you gonna be alright while I make dinner?”  
“Yes, as long as you continuously talk to me I will not feel too scared.”  
Kaoru caressed her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going to the kitchen. Haruhi laid on her stomach with her elbows on the pillow and her hands supporting her head so that she could look at Kaoru when he prepared the meal.  
  
Even though Kaoru isn’t the most experienced in cooking, the food tasted great to Haruhi. She felt blessed that she had such a kind partner who made her dinner when she couldn’t. Not that it was expected of her to always cook, in their triad, she was just the most skilled one of them, because she had been cooking since she was little, therefore she was the one who cooked most often. Kaoru and Hikaru had never cooked before meeting Haruhi, she was the first one teaching them how to do it. At this point Kaoru was better at it than Hikaru, because Hikaru had the tendency to get burned or otherwise injured in the kitchen, which was a bit odd since one of his favourite school subjects was chemistry. Kaoru on the other hand, the less handy of the two, never got injured in the kitchen, which may have been because he was the more creative of the two and he thought of food as an art form.  
  
The thunderstorm continued, but Haruhi felt somewhat safe with Kaoru next to her while eating the supper. Also, food was a good way to feel more comforted in the thunderstorm. The lightnings stroke less and less often, but they didn’t ended to strike entirely.  
  
“Maybe it’s time to roll out your futon [Author’s note: A futon is type of bed which is basically a mattress put on a tatami matted floor].” Kaoru suggested after letting Haruhi lay with her head in his lap for a while. Haruhi nodded, got up, and went to the wardrobe. She handed the linens to Kaoru and took out the futon. They made the bed and Haruhi went over to the medicine cabinet.  
“Here.” she said, handing over a toothbrush to Kaoru, “This one’s not used.”  
  
They crawled into the bed and laid down spooning, with Haruhi as the big spoon.  
“I hope it’s okay that we share this one person bed. If you feel cramped just tell me, I can use dads futon if it’s needed.” Haruhi said.  
“I don’t mind this, it’s intimate and cosy. And also, it’s not like this is the first time we’re sharing a bed.”  
“Yeah, but the difference is that we often are three sharing a two person’s bed, which means that we get about 67% each, while now we’re two sharing a one person’s bed, which means that we only get 50% each.” Haruhi explained.  
“Well, I don’t mind it anyway. If you feel cramped, just tell me and we’ll fix Ranka’s bed for you.”  
Haruhi kissed Kaoru’s neck, nuzzled his hair and whispered “Well, this _is_ cosy, I hope we’ll not feel cramped. But if we do I really hope that there won’t be any more thundering tonight.”  
  
“Thanks for today’s date Haruhi.”  
“Thanks to you too. But it doesn’t have to be over yet. I mean, we are cuddling right now, and I don’t mind doing more than that.”  
Kaoru gave a longing sigh, turned towards Haruhi and kissed her forehead. Haruhi met his gaze and gave him a kiss on his mouth, which he answered by cupping her face with his hands and kiss her more passionately.  
  
After a while of kissing, Haruhi pressed her body closer to Kaoru’s, and she got him to turn to his back with her upon him, to feel his body even more.  
“I love you.” she moaned and they started to kiss again.  
  
Suddenly Haruhi ended the kiss, with a thoughtful expression.  
“Is there something wrong?” Kaoru asked, a bit worried.  
“No, no, not at all. I was just thinking about something. Erm, I’ll be right back, I just have to go to the toilet.” she said and crawled out of the bed and went to the toilet, but before she was out of the room she stopped and turned to Kaoru to say “And by the way. I would like if you took off your clothes.” and gave him a wink.  
  
When Haruhi was back from the toilet she had taken off almost all of her clothes as well, she only wore boxers and a camisole. Kaoru sat naked on the futon with the duvet up to his waist. Haruhi tossed something small, flat and rectangular onto the floor next to the bed. Kaoru looked puzzled at the thing she had tossed and when he saw what it was he looked back at Haruhi. Haruhi was taking off her camisole.  
“Do you want to put it on?” she asked while stepping out of her boxers.  
“Well, yeah, but what do you have in mind more exactly?”  
“I thought we could do something we don’t do that often.” she hinted with a seducing look.  
“Oh, that would be nice.” Kaoru answered with a cute, and a bit shy, smile.  
“Dibs on being on top!” Haruhi exclaimed teasingly.  
“You don’t have to call dibs on that, you know I prefer you on top.” Kaoru said, also teasingly.  
“I just wanted to make sure.” she answered and crawled in under the duvet. She pushed down Kaoru to be able to lay down on top of him. They kissed, teased and seduced each other for a while before getting to the activity Haruhi had suggested.  
  
Just before they fell asleep Kaoru wearily murmured a “Thank you.”  
“No, thank _you_ , Kaoru. You’re very… Satisfying.”  
Kaoru flushed a little, and gave her a long kiss before saying “You too. You’re wonderful.”, and then they slowly fell asleep from feeling so worn-out from this date’s closure. Haruhi hadn’t noticed that the thunderstorm was still raging outside, she had been too busy being turned on by her lover.  
  
In the morning Haruhi and Kaoru woke up when the apartment door opened. It was Haruhi’s dad.  
“Oh, hi Haruhi! Didn’t know you were home, thought you should stay longer at the twins’… Oh, hi to you too, erm...”  
“Kaoru.”  
“Yeah, sorry… I will learn who’s who eventually.” Ranka said with a smile.  
“It’s okay.”  
“So, how come you two slept here instead of at the mansion? You haven’t had an argument with Hikaru, have you?”  
“No, Hikaru had to work yesterday, therefore we went to the city centre. When it started to rain we though it was better to go here ‘cause it was closer.” Haruhi explained.  
“I see… I hope you used a condom.” Ranka said and laughed mischievously while going to make breakfast. Kaoru and Haruhi looked at each other and blushed.  
“Well, he would’ve understood it eventually…” Haruhi whispered.  
“Yeah…”  
“Should we tell him about Hikaru too?” Haruhi suggested.  
“Maybe it’s better to save that to another time…”  
“Maybe he already knows.”  
“I’m not even sure he know about us two, maybe he just joked about using a condom…”  
  
“Stop the plotting and come here to have some breakfast!” Ranka called from the kitchen.  
They got up and rapidly put on their clothes, hoping that Ranka wouldn’t see them since both of them were completely naked. Luckily Ranka didn’t turn around while they were dressing.  
  
They sat down at the table and looked down at the tableware, not wanting to meet Ranka’s eyes.  
“So… How long have you two been dating?” Ranka asked while pouring some miso soup in their bowls.  
“Well… For a while now, I guess…” Haruhi said timidly.  
“And what about Hikaru? From what I heard from Kyoya you dated Hikaru, but maybe he just mixed it up.”  
“Well… It’s complicated.” she continued.  
“Oh, I see… So that’s okay with you Kaoru, I mean, that she dates the both of you?”  
Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other not knowing what to answer. So they just looked down their bowls again and started to eat the miso soup. Ranka looked thoughtfully at them while eating his own soup.  
“As long as you three are sincere to each other I guess it’s okay.” Ranka said and smiled. Haruhi and Kaoru also smiled, still looking down into their soup bowls. Haruhi kindly put her hand on Kaoru’s thigh. He understood the gesture. She wanted to say that her dad won’t be a threat, at least not a big one, to their triad, even though a big part of society is.


	9. Dating, Part 3

“Haruhi, shall we go back to the mansion?” Kaoru asked. They laid on the tatami in the living room.  
“Hmm… I actually think I want to stay at home today. I haven’t met dad much lately, and he’s not working tonight, so I just want to catch up with him.” she answered.  
“Aw, but I wanted to hang out with both you and Hikaru today.” he said, looking disappointed.  
“We’ll have other days.” she pointed out, smiling, “And by the way, I’m quite tired from having two day-long dates two days in a row. Maybe you two should take the opportunity to go on a date without me hanging around.” she suggested, giving a hinting look.  
“Hmm, I don’t think we’ve ever been on a date. When we’re in public we only show that we’re siblings and friends, nothing more. I don’t even know if it would work to go on a date with a twin without everyone staring and probably also call out on incest…”  
“If you think of it as a date but act like siblings no one will notice, but you will have a really good time to be romantic towards each other.”  
Kaoru took a moment of pondering before nodding. He sat up, and looked _right at Ranka_ , who obviously had been standing in the kitchen, washing up the dishes, the whole time. Well, where else would he have gone in the small appartment? Kaoru’s face went pale, then red.  
“Haruhi…” he said, turning his face to her, “How long has your dad been standing there?”  
Haruhi sat up and looked at her dad, who turned around and smiled.  
“I knew I hadn’t got the whole picture.” Ranka said, leaning to the counter, looking thoughtful.  
“Dad, you are okay with it, aren’t you?” Haruhi asked with a cautious look.  
“Hmm… I guess so. I mean, I think I changed my mind about incest just now. I know you and Hikaru are smart.” he said, gesturing to Kaoru, “And I think all three of you are absolutely mature enough to consent*. And since you’re the same age, and identical twins, none of you two can be dependent on the other. As long as you two, or you three for that sake, don’t do anything violent or stupid towards each other everything will be fine. I’m too open-minded to care really, I mean, it’s not like society fully accepts me either since I’m seen as a homosexual transvestite.” he said shrugging, “Just, be sure to tell me if anything bothers you about your relationship. That means you too, Kaoru, you can come and talk to me if you need to, and Hikaru too of course. Remember to tell him that. I guess your parents won’t accept it as much as I do, and I just want you three to be safe, so don’t hesitate if you need to talk about it with me. And Haruhi, since you’re the one who’s most likely to be dependent on the other two, partly because they have a lot of money, I’m actually going to ask thee from time to time how everything is going between you three.”  
Ranka turned back to the dishes. Haruhi and Kaoru just looked at each other, they didn’t really know how to react, but they were indeed happy of Haruhi’s dad being so unprejudiced.

Suddenly Kaoru started to grin and fiddle with his phone. He lifted it to the ear and waited for someone to answer.  
“Hi Hikaru! Ranka thinks the two of us should go on a date today.”  
Ranka turned his head towards Kaoru, giving him a weary look and mouthed ‘Really now?… ’. Haruhi also gave Kaoru a weary look. Hikaru had reacted with ‘Wait, what?’ on the other end of the line.  
“ _Do_ you want to go on a date with me?” Kaoru said to Hikaru, then he was quiet for a while before continuing with “Great! Can you make the chauffeur pick me up on the way?” before hanging up. He looked at Haruhi and then at Ranka, “What?” he, almost, exclaimed.  
“You don’t have to exaggerate…” Haruhi told him.  
“But Ranka doesn’t mind that Hikaru and I go on a date, right Ranka?” Kaoru stated, turning his face to Ranka.  
“I don’t mind it, but I didn’t tell you to do it.”  
“So what, I just wanted to confuse Hikaru to hear his reaction. And to startle you a little. It was fun, Hikaru sounded so embarrassed.” Kaoru said, smiling.

Just a while later it knocked on the door, Ranka opened.  
“Where is he?” Hikaru muttered.  
“Hikaruuu, I’m in the living room, where else?” Kaoru cooed to his twin.  
Hikaru _threw_ off his shoes, went straight to Kaoru and gripped his shirt collar, “What is wrong with you?”  
“Whoa, Hikaru, don’t be violent!” a startled Kaoru exclaimed.  
“Why did you tell Ranka? What if he had reacted with calling the police! Incest is illegal, we can’t just tell anybody about our relationship!” Hikaru scolded, then he turned to Haruhi’s dad, “Sorry Ranka, I didn’t have the intention to drag you into all this.”  
“You don’t have to say sorry to me. Say sorry to your sibling, he’s actually not the one who told me about you three.”  
“… Haruhi?” Hikaru said, with a great amount of surprise, turning to Haruhi and let loose of Kaoru.  
“Yeah… It slipped. But he had already figured out that I dated the two of you, so he would’ve figured out the rest eventually.”

Hikaru sat down on the tatami matted floor and looked like something had just collapsed within him.  
“Hikaru, are you okay?” Ranka asked and walked over to them. Hikaru didn’t know what to say, he just looked at Ranka, who had put a hand on his shoulder. Ranka chose to continue instead of trying to get an answer from Hikaru, “Well, I really don’t mind what kind of relationship you have, I know the three of you are mature and smart enough to know if this is right for you. As I said to your partners earlier. Neither am I fully accepted by the society since I’m seen as a homosexual transvestite, I understand your struggles. Also, if anything happens between two or all three of you, don’t ever hesitate to come talk to me. I just want you three to be safe and happy.”  
Hikaru started to shed tears and gave Haruhi’s dad a hug, “Thank you Ranka. I got worried that something bad would happen if anyone except us** knew about our relationship.”  
Ranka put his arms around Hikaru, and then Kaoru and Haruhi joined the hug as well.  
  
When Hikaru felt okay again he and Kaoru went down to the car, in which their chauffeur were waiting to take them to the city centre. When they sat in the back of the car Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru’s hand.  
“I’m so sorry that I was mean to you. I was worried and overreacted.” Hikaru said.  
“I’m sorry for making it into an joke to begin with.” Kaoru answered and put his other hand on his and Hikaru’s. They gave each other cute, and a bit shy, smiles. This was their first date, they had never been on a date together before.  
  
“Haruhi.” Ranka called from the kitchen while putting the clean, dry dishes into the cabinets.  
“Yes dad.” she answered from the living room, where she sat, studying, at the table.  
“Could you put away your studies while I fix the last things here in the kitchen. I want to talk to you.”  
Haruhi froze, she knew what he wanted to talk about. She fumbled when moving away her maths studies and accidentally elbowed half of it down on the tatami. She picked up all the spread papers and put them in a pile on one corner of the table. Ranka entered the living room, he put a pair of tea cups and a steaming tea pot on the table, then he took her pile of study material and put them on a shelf. He came back to the table and sat down, looking thoughtfully at Haruhi.  
“You’re nervous.” he said. Haruhi looked at him and tried to not look nervous, “It’s okay, I just want to talk to you about it. When things are uncommon it’s important to talk about it. I never had anyone to talk to before meeting Misuzu. I never talked about it with your mum. Neither did she talk about it with me.”  
“Wait… Why would she talk to you about a part of you she didn’t know about?” a confused Haruhi asked.  
“No, I mean that she never talked about herself. She was bisexual too. I figured it out when I found letters from, and photos of, her former lovers.”  
“But why didn’t you bring it up? If you felt like you had to talk to someone about it, she, as also being bisexual, would understand, don’t you think?” she asked and gave her parent a questioning look.  
“Well… I didn’t wanted to bring it up because we were married. It would feel weird to talk about former flirts with her, which I guess would happen if we had ever talked about this.”  
Haruhi gave him a smile, “You can always talk to me, you know I don’t care about sexes and genders.”  
“And you can always talk to me… Oh, we left the topic I intended to talk to you about. I want to know more about you and the twins.”  
Haruhi flushed and looked down at the table.  
“I won’t judge you, I’m just a bit curious.” Ranka continued.  
“Well…” Haruhi mumbled.  
“Yes?” he said while pouring tea into their cups.  
“One day I realized that their ‘brotherly love act’ wasn’t an act, it was real love. Not platonic love, it was romantic love. And after a while I also realized that they’ve been flirting with me ever since my first day. I mean, Kaoru licked cookie crumbs off of my cheek, and I didn’t realize that was flirting!…”  
“Oh… Did he really do that?” Ranka asked and put down his tea cup, “What did you do about it?”  
“Nothing, basically. They were already my best friends, I knew they were mischievous and I only thought they wanted the cookies I held. Tamaki on the other hand got really angry about it, he told me that I should scold them for sexual harassment, but instead I told Tamaki he was the one sexually harassing me, because that was what I felt when he cupped his hands around my face, which he did when he told me to scold the Hitachiins. I didn’t mind the twins mischievousness.”, she smiled shyly, “And after realizing they were flirting with me I started to notice them in another way than before. At first I only thought they tried to be mischievous, then I thought they were playing with me since I was their best friend, and when I suddenly got that many of the time they played it wasn’t only from being best friends with me, they also had romantic interest in me, then I started to see them in this new light. I started to find them cute, beautiful and sexy… Oh… Erm…”  
“Don’t worry, I know you’re together, I figured you would find them sexy.” Ranka told her.  
“Well… It felt a bit awkward to say that to you since you’re my dad, but if you’re supposed to be the one who protect all three of us and the one we should turn to with any relation problems I guess this shouldn’t be a big deal.”  
Her parent gave her a nod.  
  
Hikaru and Kaoru got off by the park where Hikaru and Haruhi had been the other day. Hikaru really wanted to show Kaoru how beautiful the park was, especially now when the cherry trees were in bloom.  
  
They sat down under a tree. Both of them wanted to share a kiss with the other, but they didn’t know if they had the courage to do it even though they had no people around at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> *Observe that Ranka thinks they are mature enough to consent, he doesn’t talk about the Japanese laws about age of consent.
> 
> The laws about age of consent in Japan are complicated, I will explain roughly how it works, but there are so many details that I can’t mention exactly everything about it.
> 
> The age of consent is generally 13 in Japan, but most of Japan’s prefectures (roughly like counties or states) have higher age. If you’re under 18 you have to be married to legally have sex. A girl can get married at 16, with her parents’ approval, and a boy can get married at 18, with his parents’ approval. At 20 a person in Japan can get married without their parents’ approval. So, if the lovers are over 18 it’s legal to have sex, but if the girl is under 18, but over 16, they have to be married to have sex, but if the boy is under 18 they can’t marry. Another exception is that people who are 14 or younger can’t get punished if they break the law, and since the general age of consent is 13, partners at that age are kind of allowed to have sex, but if one of them turn 15 and the partner is still 13 or 14 they’re not allowed to have sex. So, basically the age of consent in Japan is 18, but it’s complicated.
> 
> Anyway, none of the triad members are of Japan’s age of consent, the three of them are 17 in my fanfic. But, since girls can have sex if they’re over 16, if they’re married, I thought it would make more sense if it was 16 for boys too, because of equality. And also, marriage is overrated, I find it pretty weird to make it allowed for girls (and for that sake, only girls…) to have sex earlier if they get married. Therefore age of consent in my Ouran universe is 16, because it makes more sense.
> 
> By the way, as you might know, age of consent differs from country to country, for example here in my home-country Sweden the age of consent is 15.
> 
> **The story bundle called Dating takes place before the story bundle Chat Behind the Scenes. At this point Kyoya is the only one who have figured out the Triad’s relationship constellation completely. Honey and Mori have started to gossip about it but they are not completely sure yet what the Triad’s constellation is. And of course Tamaki know nothing, as you can see in Chapter 2: Chat Behind the Scenes, Part 1.
> 
> Keep in mind that the stories don’t come in any particular time line order. I will try to remember to make notes to tell when a chapter happened before a previous chapter, just to make it more clear. But, if two chapters have the same name (being called parts) they are always in time line order.


	10. Dating, Part 4

Hikaru and Kaoru sat under a blooming cherry tree in the Koraku Park. Sun was shining and the heaven was blue with only a few fluffy clouds here and there. Hikaru lay down under the tree, closed his eyes, and took in the moment.

“Hikaru…”  
“Mmm?” Hikaru answered his sibling.  
“I want to…” Kaoru said, hesitantly, “I want to kiss you.”  
Hikaru sat up and looked staggered, but he also blushed. Kaoru gave him a look as if he was waiting for an answer, which made Hikaru trying to form an answer in his mind.  
“I don’t…” Hikaru mumbled and looked down at the grass.  
Kaoru felt sad from the answer. Even though they couldn’t kiss around people he wanted to hear Hikaru saying that he also wanted to share a kiss. Hikaru noticed Kaoru’s reaction.  
“I don’t want to kiss you… here. Well… I would love to kiss you, but we can’t. I don’t know where we could be safe enough to do it.” Hikaru added to his previous thought. Kaoru pondered for a bit and they sat there quiet, looking at the cherry trees.  
  
After a while of pondering Kaoru asked “Did you and Haruhi kiss in public on your date?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“It’s very uncommon for people to kiss in public.”  
“Well, it’s more common in other cultures, and I, just like you, don’t look very Japanese with our red hair and fair skin. Have you noticed that foreigners can do a lot more in public than most people can? I think we’re more accepting of foreigners' actions than of Japanese’s actions. Maybe it’s just the culture. We see foreigners kiss in public on TV, therefore we get that they’re used to it and will probably do it even if they come here.”  
“Hmm… You said we look like foreigners…” Kaoru pondered.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“In some cultures it’s common to kiss family members.”  
“Wait, what? It is?” Hikaru exclaimed from surprise.  
“Yes. You see where I’m heading?”  
“You think we can kiss in public, despite being siblings, because we don’t look Japanese?”  
“At least we could try… Thanks to our mum’s genetics people may presume that we are not Japanese. But we should start to try something not too eye-catching. What about a French kiss?” Kaoru suggested.  
“Are you out of your mind!?” Hikaru exclaimed.  
“Huh? Why?”  
“A French kiss is to snog!”*  
“No… That’s called ‘frenching’. I mean those kisses Tamaki sometimes gives people on their cheeks.”  
“Oh… When do they kiss like that anyway? Tamaki would practically kiss anyone like that at any time.”  
“I think it’s just as saying ‘Hi!’ it’s the same as greeting by bowing, I guess.” Kaoru speculated.  
“We could try that. But if it means ‘Hi!’, then we can’t do it now when we already sit here together, can we?”  
Kaoru sighed, “Yeah, you’re probably right. But we could try it later today, if we separate for a while and then meet again a while later.” Hikaru nodded to Kaoru’s idea, and Kaoru continued, “What about a hug then? We could hug in public right? Since we look like foreigners.”  
“Don’t foreigners just hug to say ‘Hi!’, or when being intimate?”  
“You’re probably right… Do you have any other ideas of cuddling in public?”  
Hikaru shook his head, and Kaoru sighed. They both looked kind of gloomy; they really wanted to kiss, to hug, to cuddle… Especially Hikaru; his thoughts wandered away to fantasies about what they could’ve been doing, in public, if they weren’t siblings.

“I love you.” Kaoru suddenly and sensually whispered to Hikaru and put a hand on his thigh. Hikaru got nervous, he got goosebumps and gave his lip a rough bite, to avoid letting loose of his lusts from this sudden move, which Kaoru made when Hikaru was already thinking about kissing the other.  
“Kaoru… I… I love you too… But I have a hard time holding back my feelings when you say, and do, things like that… This situation is too much to not think of… You know… Well… This beautiful park, with remarkable cherry trees, on a perfect sunny day, with you… Also, I partly think of how Haruhi and I cuddled here two days ago. I wish I could do it with you too… Now I just feel like I don’t know what to do!”  
Hikaru looked like he would have some kind of breakdown, and Kaoru put an arm around his sibling’s shoulders.  
“At least, I think, it’s not a taboo to hold an arm over one’s sibling’s shoulders like this, right?”  
Hikaru looked down in the grass, not knowing how to respond. He liked that Kaoru had put an arm around him, and it made him feel more pleased with the situation, but the feeling of doing something ‘wrong’ behind closed doors was a too present thought at the moment. He didn’t know how to cope with the situation, with their relationship. First of all, being a man and having a romantic and sexual relationship with another man, and on top of that they’re both in a poly relationship, with a woman, in a country where bisexuality is even more silenced than homosexuality, and nobody have ever heard of such a thing as pansexuality. Before meeting Haruhi, neither he nor Kaoru had never even heard that word. And polyamory, for that sake, is seen as cheating, no matter what the people in the relationship have agreed upon. To not mention the last, and worst, part of all this… That he’s having sex with a sibling, his twin. Hikaru hold his arms around his knees and let his head rest on the knees. He turned his face downwards, parting his knees a little to being able to put his head between them, to hide his face. He started to cry. Even though it was a silent cry, Kaoru could feel the sobs. He hugged his arm tighter around Hikaru and leaned his head towards Hikaru’s shoulder.  
“I know it’s hard that we can’t do want we want when other people can. I’m sorry that we need to hide from society for now, we can only wish for better days, better tolerance, better laws… If something bad happens because of us not following the laws, that doesn’t matter now. What matters now is to live our lives as much as we can, even though we have to hide it from people around us.” Kaoru got silent for a minute or so, to let everything sink in, then he continued with “I love you Hikaru, no matter what. We will cope, I promise you. Haruhi is good for us; now that we have her she’ll help us to cope. When it was only the two of us it was way more risky, and we had to hide it even more thoroughly.”  
Hikaru lifted his head and looked at Kaoru with watery eyes. They hugged, because ‘what matters now is to live our lives as much as we can’. Hikaru even took the risk to, cautiously and unnoticeable, kiss the side of Kaoru’s neck. Kaoru smiled a little. At this moment they didn’t care if somebody saw them hugging. Well, since Hikaru had just cried they had something to blame their hug on. Also, they hugged all the time when they were with The Host Club, their ‘brotherly love’ was a good cover-up for their real feelings. On top of that they didn’t really look Japanese, they could be mistaken for being foreigners any day, and therefore this wouldn’t be a too dangerous act.

The day went on with lunch and then city wandering, until Kaoru asked “What about the idea I talked about in the park? That we separate for a while and meet again at a certain place and time, to be able to share hugs and kisses, without anyone thinking we’re weird.”  
Hikaru nodded and added “Now? For how long? And where do we meet?”  
“Yeah, we can do it now, if it’s okay with you. Say 45 minutes, is that good? I think half an hour is too short and an hour is too long.”  
“Okay then, we meet here in 45 minutes I guess?”  
“Yep!”  
And they parted.

‘So, what do I do now?’ Hikaru thought while wandering the streets, ‘Maybe I should buy something for him… But what?’ he pondered.

Kaoru had already thought something similar; he had found an interesting store, which he, despite the store’s assortment, thought he would _maybe_ be brave enough to buy something in. He had, in fact, been in a similar store in Kyoto just some days ago. He remembered that he already had bought a present to Hikaru, there in Kyoto, so he thought he would buy something smaller this time. But on the other hand, the toy ‘for Hikaru’ was actually meant to be for all three of them, it was just that Hikaru was the first one to try it. So, he could buy something big and fancy, or something totally weird that they didn’t even knew existed. After all, _he_ was, fairly quirkily, the kinkiest in their triad.

46 minutes after they parted Hikaru was at the given location.  
‘And _he’s_ supposed to be the one who always helps _me_ to be on time… He’s always early, but now he’s not even here yet. I hate to wait…’ he thought and looked around before sitting down on a bench.

7 minutes later Hikaru saw Kaoru walking towards him. Hikaru is way too impatient to wait more than five minutes for something, so he was very bored at that moment and just gave Kaoru a weary look, even though Kaoru hadn’t seen him yet.  
“Hikaruuuuu!” Kaoru exclaimed when he spot his sibling, and he ran towards him. Hikaru stood up and got an attack hug from his love, which made him look very surprised. Then Hikaru started to laugh and hug Kaoru back.  
“You’re crazy.”  
Kaoru started to give Hikaru French greeting kisses* on his cheeks, and Hikaru just giggled about the situation. Then Kaoru gave him a small peck on the mouth and looked his sibling in the eyes to see the reaction. Hikaru looked chocked, startled, somewhat pale, but had also very red cheeks.  
“Don’t worry my love. As I said, we look like foreigners, and with my entry people may think that we’ve been apart for months.” Kaoru said with a wink, “Shall we go home then, or do you want to stay longer in the city?”  
“Ehm…”  
“Still startled?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Then I decide that we go home, I have something for you, no, for _us_ , in this bag.” he gave another wink and took Hikaru’s arm to link with his.

When they sat in the car, going home, Kaoru seemed to have as much energy as would be normal for about three people to have, not for only one. He talked like a machine gun, about everything and nothing, very fast. Hikaru wanted to ask about the thing Kaoru had in his bag, but he didn’t get the chance, and therefore he sneakily grasped the bag from Kaoru’s hand.  
“Hey!” Kaoru exclaimed with a disappointed look on his face.  
“I’m just curious…”  
“Then you should continue to be curious. I want to show it for you when we’re at home.”  
“Fine…” Hikaru grumpily soughed and threw the bag back to Kaoru.  
“Thank you. I think it’s a better surprise if you leave to me when to show it for you.” Kaoru answered and gave Hikaru yet a wink.  
“What’s with you and all that winking today?”  
“You’ll understand eventually.”

They had dinner, and Hikaru had actually forgotten about the secret thing in the bag. Kaoru had put the bag on their bedside table.

Hikaru yawned, which Kaoru noticed.  
“Are you tired?”  
“Yeah. I think I want to go to bed.”  
“Go to bed or _‘go to bed’_?”  
“To sleep, literally. Did you wish for something else?”  
“Yeah… Kind of…” Kaoru admitted.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m really tired. But we can cuddle a little, if you want to?”  
“I would love to!”

They brushed their teeth and went to bed. Hikaru had already lay down, but Kaoru was still sitting on the bedside and looked at the bag he had put on the bedside table. He gave the bag a disappointed look, as if it was _its_ fault that _Hikaru_ didn’t want to use its content tonight.  
“You’re looking at the bag, Kaoru. Do you want to tell me now what you’ve bought?”  
Kaoru thought for a moment before answering “We won’t use it tonight anyway, maybe it’s better to save the surprise for another time…”  
“If you say so, but I’m still pretty curious.”  
Kaoru turned to his twin and decided to straddle him.  
“Well hello there.” Hikaru said with a smile when Kaoru suddenly was sitting on his pelvic region, with one leg on each side of him, “Still wishing for me to become egged by you?”  
Kaoru blushed and looked away before answering with a simple “Sorry…”  
“It’s okay. After all, I did agree on cuddling. Come here!” he said and stretched out his arms to invite for an embrace. Kaoru lay down, still straddling, and hugged Hikaru around the neck while Hikaru hugged Kaoru around the waist. They shared a kiss. A long, soft kiss, with some tongue involved. This made Hikaru feel a tiny bit more alert, but not alert enough to have sex. Kaoru grinded a little against Hikaru, and it made Hikaru feeling seduced and aroused.  
“Why are you doing this to me, Kaoru? I’m too tired…” he said weary.  
Kaoru stopped the grinding and silently exclaimed “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
“No, don’t get me wrong, no worries. I really like when you’re doing this, and I think I want you to continue, but it makes me a bit frustrated when I don’t have the energy to give back to you what you'll give to me.”  
“Oh… So, you would like to have sex if you don’t have to do anything to get it?”  
Hikaru didn’t answer and gave his twin a puzzled look. Said twin slowly moved one of his hands downwards from the neck, to sensually touch Hikaru on the shoulders, chest, waist… When the hand came to Kaoru’s intended destination Hikaru suppressed a moan and bit his lower lip. Kaoru kissed him while continuing to letting Hikaru feeling his hand.  
“Oh, Kaoru, you’re wonderful.” Hikaru groaned while looking Kaoru right into the amber eyes “I really want more than this, and to give you more than this. Sorry that I’m too tired to do anything…”  
Kaoru gave his sibling a big grin while continuing what he was doing.

A short while later Hikaru wondered “The thing in the bag, is it a sex toy?”  
“Yes. But let’s save it for another time, I think it’s too much for you to handle when you’re this tired. But, do you want anything else that I can give you?” he answered and moved away his hand to be able to grind again. He really wanted Hikaru to beg for more, and therefore he started to intensely kiss Hikaru on the mouth, so that the sibling would have longer time to think about it and also longer time to be more seduced and aroused.

Hikaru moaned and pushed away Kaoru’s upper body to have a moment to breath.  
“Kaoru… You’re fantastic!”  
“You are too, my love.” Kaoru said with a flirtatious look.  
“Please… Just do whatever you want to do with me! I’m up for anything!” but he hesitated and explained “As long as I don’t have to do anything myself, I’m sorry for still being so tired.”  
“It’s okay. Do you have any wishes for what I should do with you?” Kaoru asked while coming closer to Hikaru’s face again.  
“I already told you my wish... I wish for you to do anything you want to do with me. Anything! Please…”  
Kaoru thought for a moment before getting closer to Hikaru’s ear, whispering “What about some frottage?”  
“Yes, please do! I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> *Hikaru is correct. “French kissing” and “frenching” is the same thing, it basically means to snog, i.e. to smooch. The “French kissing” Kaoru refers to is actually called “faire la bise” but since that basically means “do the kiss” you can’t really refer to that when you mean a typical French greeting kiss on each cheek, Kaoru just means that kind of kiss, i.e. the kind of kiss French people do on regular basis.


	11. Law

Hikaru sat on the bed, in the twins’ bedroom, sketching for a new fashion collection. Kauro sat in the window, and was far away from reality, and Haruhi was at their desk, studying for a test.

“Oh, it’s not illegal.” Haruhi whispered with surprise in her voice.

Hikaru gave Haruhi a confused look, and Kaoru popped back to reality.

“What?” Hikaru asked, with a harsh tone due to that he had been interrupted in his work.

“Incest.” Haruhi answered shortly, before looking up from her books. She continued, “Incest isn’t illegal in Japan.”

“Wait, what?” the twins answered in unison.

“It says here that ‘consensual incest between adults is legal in Japan’. Not between a parent and their child though. But you’re siblings, so there’s no problem there.”

“Do we count as adults though?” Kaoru asked.

“Not sure. Age of majority is 20, but age of consent is 16*, and age of majority isn’t completely connected to any other laws about adults, for example there are laws where 18 is seen as being adult.”

“But, we’re not adults then…” Hikaru pointed out.

“Well, probably not. But I can’t see why it would matter, since age of consent is 16. And if I ever get clients accused for incest I would look at the law about age of consent, not the law of majority, it seems reasonable to think of it that way.”

“But that’s you. Not every lawyer will think that way. And you’re not even a lawyer, yet.” Hikaru interposed.

They all became quiet for a moment, before Haruhi continued.

“It’s not like I’ll tell anybody about your relationship anyway. Even I wasn’t really accepting it from the very beginning, you know.”

“You told Ranka.” Hikaru accused.

“It slipped.”

“You told the other hosts.” Kaoru illuminated.

“Actually, it was Honey who asked me… And Mori and Kyoya also had the idea already.”

“Are you sure you won’t tell anyone else?” Kaoru asked, with slight worry in his voice.

“Of course I won’t. I’m really comfortable at home and with the hosts, so I didn’t really see any problem with saying it there. But I’m not that comfortable with most people, not even the clients, for example I would never tell Renge.”

“Can we trust her?” Hikaru asked Kaoru.

“Of course we can, Hikaru, we have trusted her upon this moment; I can’t see why we should change that now.”

Haruhi looked at her partners, and gave them her cute signature smile.

“We’re all good then?” Haruhi asked.

The twins nodded, smiled and gave one thumb up each, and then all three of them went back to their respective tasks. Though, both Hikaru and Kaoru thought for a moment that it was an interesting thing to know. Maybe their love was taboo, but it wasn’t illegal, at least not from when they turn 20, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The age of consent in Japan is a bit complicated, but in my The Triad universe I’ve simplified it to being 16 years. Though, I want to explain the real law briefly. I’ve explained it before, in another chapter, but I thought I should give a small reminder.
> 
> The age of consent in Japan is between 13 and 18 years, depending on some factors. People who are 13 and 14 years old are allowed to have sex with other people who are 13 or 14 years old, this is actually a hole in the law, it is due to that people under 15 years can’t get any penalty for breaking the law, and because if all the supplementing law paragraphs would be removed the age of consent would be 13 years old. Though, I guess that even people who are under 13 years old are “allowed” to have sex with people under 15 years old, since they can’t get any penalty for it. A person who’s exactly 15 years old is not in age of consent, and can get penalty, and therefore they’re not allowed to have sex with anybody. Women who are 16 or 17 year old can have sex with their spouse, but they can only get married with their parent’s approval. Men who are under 18 can’t get married. The general age of consent for non-married people is 18 years old.
> 
> I’ve chosen 16 as the age of consent in my Triad universe, because I think that if married women in Japan can have sex when they’re 16 years old, then that age should be for everybody in an equal society, and this triad lives in an equal society, and also, marital status shouldn’t matter.


End file.
